Corpse Party: Sachiko's Return
by Otterly Utterly
Summary: Its been a month since the five have returned from Heavenly Host, and they have started putting their lives back together, thinking everything is back to how it used to be. But when Ayumi is possessed with a cryptic message, they realise that the worst is still to come. Rated T: Mild language, violence. There won't be much romance because I suck at that kind of stuff. Sorry!
1. Prologue

**Authors note: This is my first ever fan fiction, so sorry in advance if its downright crappy. This is a story I've had on my mind for a while, and I really wanted to write it down somewhere. I really do love Corpse Party, so enjoy my prologue to my story! Sorry its short, the next one will be longer!**

**BTW this story is following events after Corpse Party Blood Covered, not Book of Shadows, so don't be confused as to why Hinoe is there. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Corpse Party or any of its characters. All rights go to the makers of this game.**

Prologue

Its been a month since the dreaded Heavenly Host incident. The five survivors have been working on getting their life back on track, trying to regain their sanity they lost when they were trapped there.

It was just another ordinary day. A week before the school year finished, all the students in homeroom 2-9 were having a PE lesson on gymnastics. Mikio Tsubota separated the boys and girls, herding the boys over to the other side of the gym. Ayumi leaned in to whisper to Naomi.

"I hate gymnastics."

"Same here." Naomi whispered back.

Despite the fact that the two girls were never really close due to them both having feelings for Satoshi, their friendship grew immensely because they were the only ones who could understand what they were going through. Like Naomi, Ayumi also lost a close friend to her; Yui Shishido. They both died in terrible ways; Naomi hanging Seiko unwittingly, and Yui sacrificing herself for her faithful student.

Ayumi and Naomi waited with the other clumps of girls as Mr Tsubota explained the instructions of the balance beam. Walk across it, do three leaps, and jump of the other side.

"Girls first." He announced, nodding towards them. Ayumi and Naomi watched as the other girls went across. Occasionally, they would spot Yoshiki and Satoshi, and give each other encouraging smiles or roll their eyes slightly. Naomi's turn came and went, not being much different from the other girls. Satoshi grinned at her as she jumped off.

"Class rep, your turn." Mr Tsubota said, pointing to the small blue haired girl. Ayumi took a deep breath as she climbed the small stepladder. PE was never her strong point. She did the first leap without any trouble, but just as she was about to launch into her second one, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Class rep? Finish your leaps?" Mr Tsubota shouted, being the rude male he was. Yoshiki, Satoshi and Naomi exchanged terse looks. This couldn't be good. Suddenly, Ayumi's face paled dramatically, blood started gushing from her nose and she clutched her hands to the sides of her head.

"My...head is...splitting!" She shrieked, thrashing around on the narrow beam. She lost her balance and fell onto the safety mats below. Immediately, all the students gathered around her, Yoshiki, Satoshi and Naomi pushing their way towards the front. Mr Tsubota was doing the same.  
"Give her room to breathe!" He shouted furiously, trying to push the concerned three away. It didn't work, and Ayumi kept on screaming.

"It feels...like...my head...is in a ...vice!" Please, stop it!" She screamed. Naomi grabbed her flailing hand.

"Class rep? Stay with me, please!"

Yoshiki grabbed her other hand. "God, what is it now, I thought we escaped those ghosts!" He muttered under his breath, but was still concerned for Ayumi's safety. She was frequently possessed by ghosts in that school, and it often left her in a confused and dazed state afterwards.

Suddenly, she stopped thrashing and writing in pain, and shot up in a sitting position. Everyone was taken aback by her sudden recovery. Ayumi spoke three words, loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"Sachiko is coming." Then she fell back down, unconscious, blood splattered over her face and gym clothes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is chapter 1 of my story! Thank you, Bradley Bear, for your nice review :D. This chapter is rated M, and there will be mild swearing, not that bad. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own corpse party or any of its characters. All rights go to the makes of this game.**

Chapter 1

Satoshi, Yoshiki and Naomi walked down the hallways. They had been denied access from seeing Ayumi, who was in the infirmary, unconscious. By now the whole school had heard of what happened during PE, and it was all anyone was talking about.

"Did you hear about 2-9's class rep?"

"Yeah. Had some kind of freakout, or spasm, from what I heard."

"She had like a massive nosebleed, and started screaming and shouting!"

"Not surprising, really."

"What do you mean?"

"She's into the occult, and horror stuff. Maybe she was possessed!"

The groups around them laughed, obviously thinking that it was crazy for her to become possessed. Yoshiki clenched his fists, knowing her couldn't punch a group of girls. Another group called out to the three from down the hallway.

"Hey, you! Your friends with the class rep right?"

"Yeah, they are. What happened to her, then?"

"Its was kinda predictable. Theres something wrong with her, like theres something wrong with all of you."

"Yeah! Nakashima, how is Seiko? Still imaginary as always?"

Because this was a group of boys, Yoshiki grabbed one and pinned him up against the wall, holding his arms down so he couldn't fight back.

"Theres nothing wrong with Shinozaki, or Nakashima for that matter, you bastard! We've been through hell and back, something you'll never understand! I should just punch your lights out here and now!"

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi yelled, pulling him off the now frightened teenager. "Come on. We don't have to be around these assholes." He muttered under his breath. Yoshiki, still mad for them for saying theres something wrong with Ayumi, stormed off. Satoshi gently tugged on Naomi's arm. They had grown very close after their journey through Heavenly Host.

The three were stopped yet again by a small, young girl with short hair that had a visible hue of purple. "Big brother!"

"Yuka? Why are you in the senior wing? Shouldn't you be in class?" Satoshi asked, confused.

Fourteen year old Yuka was with them when they were transported to Heavenly Host. She was stabbed by Sachiko, but was alright now.

"I said I had to go the bathroom. Then I ran here. Whats wrong with Ayumi-chan, big brother? Someone said there was something wrong with her!"

Satoshi sighed. "Yes, she's in the nurses office, Yuka."

Suddenly, Ayumi's message swirled around in his head. Because of her current state, no one had given much thought to what Ayumi said before she lost consciousness.

"Sachiko is coming." Satoshi repeated, startling the four around him. "Thats what Shinozaki said."

"Yeah. What do you think it means?" Naomi asked.

"She's coming. We weren't done in Heavenly Host. She's decided to mess with the real world too." Yoshiki said sourly.

"Maybe. We should ask her when she wakes up. She might have more information." Satoshi replied.

* * *

Ayumi was lying on one of the beds in the infirmary, dead to the world. The blood had been cleaned from her face and clothes, and it almost looked like she was sleeping peacefully from the outside.

On the inside, however, she was fighting a mental battle. Someone had possessed her, and did a very painful job of it too. She had memories, lots of them, of people she didn't know, of pain she had never experienced before, like when Yuki showed her what happened during he night she was murdered.

These ones were of someone she didn't know, and despite the whole thing, she picked out three words that were clearly laced with the memories.

Sachiko is coming.

Ayumi writhed around on the thin bed, the nurse watching over with confusion. She never had to deal with such a bad head ache before, and wasn't sure what to do.

In Ayumi's head, she saw Heavenly Host, littered with corpses of different shapes and sizes. She saw her companions, wearing a school uniform she didn't recognise. She saw Yoshikazu Yanagihori, amputating one of her companions/friends. She felt herself panting as she fled the scene. She saw herself in a locker room of some sort, then heard the deathly grunts and coughs of the monster. She felt the blinding pain of both her legs being cut off at the thigh. She was dragged across the floor, thrown into a room that reeked of blood and rotting flesh, and could only watch in horror as Yoshikazu pulled out some sort of pliers. And pull her tongue completely out of her mouth.

Ayumi screamed, in her dreams and real life, which made the nurse come running to her side. Now that the pain was over, and Ayumi and the girl were both dead, she saw a spirit, in the form of the girl. She stared right at Ayumi, like she was staring right into her soul. She flung a piece of paper at Ayumi, who caught it clumsily and shoved it into her pocket. Then, the girl proceeded to speak.

"She is coming. She is. Avenge me. Avenge all of us trapped in that godforsaken place. Please, Ayumi. _Please_!"

_Avenge us._

"I-I..." Ayumi stuttered. "I-I will try. I will do my best."

The spirit smiled. "Thank you."

Ayumi gave a faint smile back. Then, behind the spirit, she saw three others. A girl with an eye missing, a girl with her head removed, and a boy with holes in his stomach and his innards dug out. They pulled the girl spirit, almost painfully.

"Run! Ayumi, run!" She called out, her voice laced with pain, despite being an already dead spirit. Ayumi heeded her warning, and took off running, leaving her behind. However, another spirit stopped in front of her. A girl spirit with lacquer black hair, completely white skin, and a bright red dress. She waved a pair of blood soaked scissors menacingly.

"You can't run, cousin. You can never run from death." She taunted. Ayumi felt cold hands on her back and arms, and craned her neck to see the other three spirits holding her down.

"Keep her down. I want to kill this one." Sachiko said, kneeling down, preparing to plunge the scissors in her stomach.

Before Ayumi could feel the pain, she felt herself being shaken awake by people. _Real_ people, who had warmth radiating from them. Ayumi opened her eyes, to find someone holding onto one of her hands, someone kneeling next to her bed, and someone with a concerned face, a smaller girl behind him. Ayumi looked at the person who was holding her hand. "Kishinuma? Naomi? Mochida? Yuka?"

"Thank god, your awake. You all gave us quite a fright during PE, you know!" The nurse said, nudging Naomi out of the way, and checked her temperature.

"Huh? PE? What happened?" Ayumi answered, confused.

"You don't remember?"

"No. I remember doing my first leap. Nothing else after that." Except the dreams, Ayumi thought, but she couldn't say anything with the nurse right there. Satoshi motioned for the nurse to leave.

"If you please, we would like to speak to Shinozaki in private." He said, politely kicking her out.

"But I need to stay here! She could have another nosebleed, or another head ache!" The nurse argued.

"Yes, but we know how to handle those. Please, we need to talk to her." Naomi added. Reluctantly, the nurse agreed, but muttering that she'd come running in if she heard screams.

With the nurse gone, all three turned to Ayumi, who was shaking violently.

"Ayumi-chan? Are you alright?" Yuka asked timidly, tugging on her sleeve. Ayumi managed a weak smile. "Thank you, Yuka-chan. I'm alright now."

"Shinozaki? What happened? What did you see?" Yoshiki said, still holding onto her pale hand. Neither one noticed, so neither one tried to pull away.

"It...was terrifying. I felt the pain and sadness of someone else, like when Yuki showed me her past." Ayumi said, her face drained of colour except for her eyes, which seemed to be popping out of her skin. "Then the spirit came. And told me that she's coming, and to avenge them."

All five were silent. Ayumi moved her leg, and felt something crackle in her skirt pocket. She pulled out the piece of paper that was thrown at her. "She also gave me this." Ayumi said, unfolding the crinkly paper. Ayumi's eyes darted over the hastily scribbled words. Yoshiki, Naomi, and Satoshi looked over her shoulder, Yuka pushing to the front.

_She is coming. I don't know when, but she is. Be prepared. Be ready. Because more people will die, and this time their existence - and their death - will be remembered. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry if this story is a bit late! I wrote the whole chapter, then my computer started acting up and it all got deleted! To make things worse, it wouldn't let me log into Fanfiction for like eight hours. #FangirlProblems. I'm sorry if this chapter is really bad, I was actually talking to my friend as I wrote this, while reading another fanfic, while watching a video, so I got a bit distracted. XD**

**BTW: The deaths of previous characters are based off the ones in Book Of Shadows, because their deaths weren't really addressed in Bloodcovered. Just so you know. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party. All rights go to the makers of the game. **

Chapter 2

"Big brother? What does it mean?" Yuka asked, tugging on his sleeve. Satoshi ignored her simple question.

"How can Sachiko be coming back? We appeased them, didn't we? What more could they want?" Satoshi said. He was trying to mask his fear, though Naomi could sense him trembling slightly. She patted his arm comfortingly, though inside she was breaking.

"I don't know. We are the only ones who ever escaped..." Naomi trailed off, then another question popped into her head. "Does this mean were going back into Heavenly Host?"

They all imagined going back to that hellhole. Yuka gave a small sob, muffled by her hands pressed to her mouth. Satoshi noticed this quickly.

"Hey, Yuka, I think you should head back to class. We'll deal with the problems, alright?" Satoshi said, patting her shoulder affectionately. He felt so bad and partly responsible for exposing her to the horror and gore at Heavenly Host. He could of been a better big brother then, and shielded her eyes from the gruesome sights. Yuka gave a little nod, slipping out of the infirmary. Naomi turned to Ayumi again.

"Did you recognise the spirit, Ayumi?"

"Hmm? No. I didn't even recognise the uniform." Ayumi thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "But if she wanted to warn us, wouldn't it make more sense for it to be Suzumoto? Or Yui-sensai? Or Shinohara or Morishige?"

All four of them cringed at the mention of their dead friends.

"But their deaths weren't remembered. And the note says they will." Yoshiki pointed out. "And if their deaths weren't remembered in the real world..." The concept of the note sunk in.

"_They will be remembered..." _Ayumi muttered under her breath. "Sachiko is planning on coming to the real world." Without realising, she squeezed Yoshiki's hand out of fear before pulling away.

"No...she can't be..." Satoshi breathed. Naomi paled. Ayumi noticed the fear radiating off her companions.

"Its...probably nothing." She said shakily, attempting a weak laugh. Yoshiki and Satoshi exchanged a look. This wasn't like Ayumi at all. "If its not someone I don't know, then I don't trust it. Its just a mean trick on my brain or something. Sachiko can't come back. She can't!" Ayumi sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up. Yoshiki immediately reached out to hold her in case she fell.

"Are you sure you should be up and walking just yet? You've only been awake for a few minutes." He said, concerned for her well being. Ayumi gave him a faint smile.

"I'll be fine. It's just a headache." Ayumi said, though it sounded like she was trying harder to convince herself rather than Yoshiki. She walked out of the room, calmly, and slammed the door behind her.

Naomi sighed deeply.

"Theres something...off with her. She'd usually be freaking the hell out by now." Naomi commented, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I noticed too." Satoshi said. "Maybe she's been stricken with the Darkening?"

"Theres no way. We're not in Heavenly Host anymore." Yoshiki argued.

"Maybe, but its still possible to go insane after everything we saw." Satoshi sighed. Yoshiki sighed too.

"I'm going after her. Who knows what will happen now." Yoshiki ran a hand through his hair, before exciting the room. Ayumi was arguing with the school nurse, who eventually let her go. Ayumi strode down the hall, rather quickly, as if she was trying to escape from todays events. Yoshiki struggled to keep pace with her.

"Shinozaki?"

"Oh, Kishinuma."

"Listen." Yoshiki paused, knowing she wouldn't like what he was going to say. "I think we should heed the ghosts warning."

Ayumi's head snapped, and she glared at Yoshiki. "No, we shouldn't. No doubt the spirit's evil. Like everything in Heavenly Host."

"What about Yui-sensai and Suzumoto and Morishige and Shinohara? Are you going to be quick to assume their evil too?"

Ayumi flinched at his sudden comeback. Their beloved friends spirits were trapped there forever, and for Yoshiki to deem it that Ayumi thought they were evil infuriated her. She clenched her pale fists, but then she remembered the three children's spirits, who were murdered there. And Sachiko. And Yoshikazu. Fear welled up inside her again, as well as anger.

"All evil. All of them! They died there, which makes them evil!" Ayumi said, her voice raising in volume with each word. "Their spirits won't be put to rest! Don't you get it? All spirits in that damned torture asylum are freaking evil!" Ayumi trembled with anger, and she sprinted off down the hall. Yoshiki watched her figure grow smaller and smaller. He upset her, but she was stubborn. Stubborn and delusional. And at a situation like this, it wasn't a good time to be stubborn and delusional.

**-X-**

"Ayumi? How was school? I sensed some spirits. What happened?"

Ayumi's older sister Hinoe runs to Ayumi, worried. She was a psychic, so it was only natural. Ayumi was mad at herself for a number of reasons.

These past few weeks have given her time to forget about her mistakes at Heavenly Host, but the spirit visit reopened all the old wounds. She blamed herself harshly for everything; for bringing up the Sachiko Ever After charm the day of the culture festival. Ayumi had put up a strong front in front of her friends, but at home she sobbed on Hinoe's shoulder. It didn't help that today she was possessed and she felt downright crappy for how she treated Yoshiki; he was only trying to help.

"I-I-I was...possessed today." Ayumi mumbled. Hinoe gasped, and held Ayumi at arm length. "Sit down. I'll make some tea."

After the tea was brewed, Hinoe sat next to Ayumi and waited. Ayumi would spill in due time.

Ayumi recounted all of todays events. The headache, the memories, the note, the arguments, Ayumi's denial of the obvious. Hinoe sighed. She was the only one who believed Ayumi's story about Heavenly Host.

"Well, what do you think the spirit wanted? Do you think it was good?"

"I honestly don't know. I think the spirit was good, but I was too scared to admit that she might return." Ayumi admits. "I just remembered everything that happened there, and that made me think it was all bad and out to get us. I was scared. I don't want anyone else to die!"

Hinoe patted her back sympathetically.

"Do you still have that note?"

Ayumi checked her pockets. "No. I think someone else picked it up."

"What did she look like?"

"A seventh grader, by the looks of it. Short, light brown hair. Blue eyes. Beige uniform with a blue bow at her throat."

"Did she look threatening?

"No, but neither did Sachiko."

Hinoe sighed heavily.

"Hmm. Well, Mum and Dad are out on another business trip, so its just you and me."

"Do you think I'll be possessed again?"

Hinoe considered this. "It seems like the message is half finished. So, its likely."

Ayumi cringed at the thought of feeling someone else's pain once more. "I think I'll go to bed. Its been a pretty hectic day, after all."

Hinoe found it understandable for Ayumi to take to bed quite early. She must be exhausted.

**-X-**

It was the middle of the night when Hinoe heard the screams and shrieks. She rushed into Ayumi's room, to see her wriggling and screeching, her face white, blood dripping onto the carpet, hands pressed to her temples. Hinoe ran back to her room, grabbed a vile of holy water and a dry flannel, and ran back, where Ayumi seems to be in more pain. Quickly, Hinoe dampens the flannel in holy water and presses it to her pale forehead. Immediately, Ayumi calmed down, her breathing slowed, and she looked peaceful. Hinoe held one of her hands, like Yoshiki, and waited patiently for her to wake up. Hinoe knew she couldn't wake her up by force. She would wake up in due time.

**-X-**

In yet another girls body, Ayumi smelt the rancid stench of dead bodies, instantly recognising the familiar hallways. She glanced at her companions; a plump girl with glasses, and four boys. Unlike the last spirit, Ayumi knew the school, Byakudan Senior High School. It's near Kisaragi Academy. One of the boys was injured badly, his right leg sliced completely off at the knee.

One particular male stands out to Ayumi; tall, handsome, quiet. She senses a dark aura emitting off him. She notes what his companions call him.

"I swear I've heard his name before...Kizami..." Ayumi thinks, but her thoughts are pushed down by the spirit.

Ayumi watches as she and two other people - Kizami included - search for a way out, and return to the other three, where the legless one seems to of fainted, or died.

"It was expected, but still, how horrible!" Ayumi says in her head.

The girl waits down stairs, where Kizami told her to stand, when she hears a crash and a scream. She finds out that the Kizami person shoved the dead body of the legless one down the stairs.

"Of course! Kizami was the one who tried to kill Yuka! That asshole...does he have no regard for human life?!" Ayumi thinks angrily, and the girl and her glasses wearing friend flee. They have a argument, resulting in them splitting up. Ayumi finds herself confronting Kizami, though in her mind and soul she's screaming at the girl to run.

Kizami pins her to the ground, beating the crap out of her. The pain increases with every touch; even the girls front tooth falls out in the struggle. Kizami is distracted by it and his grip on her slackens; the girl gets up and runs, blood pouring from her nose and mouth. Ayumi can't help but look back, where Kizami seems strangely fascinated by it. Then, to her ultimate disgust, he picks it up and eats it, sampling it like its a new sushi flavour.

The girl locks herself in the infirmary for a while, then she peaks out, only to get jumped. Kizami pins her to the floor once again, and drives his blood soaked knife through her thin neck, laughing manically as she coughs and splutters, blood spraying from her neck. **(Authors note: I'm not sure how Tohko died, so I'm gonna stick with Kizami killing her.)**

Throughout the whole memory, Ayumi manages to pick out numbers here and there. Numbers? Ayumi's heart races. Maybe it was a date of some sort?

Again, Ayumi encounters the spirit, a girl her age with brown hair, tinted slightly green, and bow on her ponytail, and turquoise eyes. She approaches Ayumi, cautious, before seeming extremely pleased to see her, rushing forward and throwing her transparent arms around Ayumi.

"Finally! A spirit medium who I can share my pained memories too! You understand, don't you? You were there." The spirit squeezes, hard, so Ayumi is gasping for air. Shocked, the girl releases her.

"Heh! Sorry."

This spirit seems different from the last one, less depressed and unusually cheerful. Ayumi leans in and inspects her neck discreetly, searching for any signs of the wound that took her life. The spirit notices.

"Its not there, you know."

"Oh, uh, sorry." Ayumi stutters.

"Oh, right! Here, I have a message for you." The spirt fumbles around in her pockets, before retrieving a crumpled bit of paper and tossing it at Ayumi. Once again, Ayumi shoves it down her skirt pocket. The spirt smiles happily.

"You seem very...friendly." Ayumi gets out. The last possessing had been quick and straight to the point. This spirit was acting her age, silly and fun and cheerful.

"Thanks! You know, I hardly get to meet new people, you know, being dead and all. Its nice to meet someone new and living."

Ayumi smiles back. "Well, nice to meet you too."

The girls face suddenly looks down cast and upset. "I-I was killed in such a brutal, heartless manner by the boy I loved. Please, his malevolent spirit is still strongly felt in Heavenly Host. Get rid of him! Please!"

Suddenly, Ayumi hears the familiar footsteps, to see the children dragging the friendly spirit away.

"No! NO NO NO!" She screams, a dramatic change from her calm and happy demeanour moments before. A tall spirit in the form of a science lab model of some sort, kneels down by the friendly spirit. And plunges the knife into her neck once more. Her screams are cut off, and Ayumi senses a presence beside her.

"You relive every second of your death." A giggly voice next to Ayumi whispered. "Your turn."

_Your turn. Your turn. Your turn._

_"_Ahhh!" Ayumi shrieks, forcing her eyes open. Hinoe sits next to her trembling body, squeezing her hand.

"Hinoe? What...happened?"

"Ayumi!" Hinoe envelopes Ayumi in a sisterly hug, tears streaming down both their faces.

"I felt the pain. I felt every bit of it." Ayumi whispered.

"Me too." Hinoe said. "I felt them strongly, but not as strongly as you. Come on, lets get you tucked in."

Ayumi let Hinoe tuck her in bed like she's five again. During everything, Ayumi completely forgets about the note in her pocket.

**-X-**

Hinoe insisted on walking Ayumi to school in the morning.

"Why?"

"If you are possessed when you are alone, its more dangerous. You need someone with you, to hold your hand. The warmth of a human numbs the pain of a spirit, and you have a better chance of waking up quicker." Hinoe advises. "They will try and get you when you are alone, so be careful."

Halfway to school, Ayumi feels something crinkle in her pocket. She pulls it out, along with some lint.

"Another note?"

Hinoe presses closer to Ayumi to get a better look.

_Don't be scared. The time is closer, but don't be scared. She is coming, and she has more tricks than ever. Be cautious. Avenge us._

After reading it, Hinoe snatched it away from Ayumi, knowing that being near items that had spiritual essence was bad for her.

As they approach the Kisaragi Academy school gates, Ayumi is greeted by four friendly looking people. Hinoe guesses their the four who returned from Heavenly Host with Ayumi.

Yoshiki was the first to notice Hinoe. He had met her a few times, when we walked Ayumi home and she introduced them. It was rather strange that Hinoe walked with Ayumi; she never does that.

"Big brother? Who is the new lady?" Yuka asked, cowering behind Satoshi. She had been fearful of new people ever since her terrifying encounter with Yuuya Kizami.

"Nice to meet you, Yuka-chan. My name is Hinoe, Ayumi's sister."

"How do you know my name?" A surprised Yuka asks.

"Hinoe's a psychic, Yuka-chan." Ayumi explains. Ayumi checks her phone for the time. "Oh, crap! Sensei wanted me to organise papers for him this morning and I'm late!"

Ayumi sprints off into the school building, blue twin-tails flying. Yoshiki turns back and stares at Hinoe, his grey eyes hard and suspicious.

"Why did you walk Shinozaki to school, then? She's usually by herself."

"Kishinuma! Don't be so blunt and direct about it!" Naomi hisses, nudging him in the ribs. Hinoe chuckles.

"Its alright, Nakashima." Hinoe drops her voice down a couple levels. "Ayumi was possessed again last night."

_"What?!" _Yoshiki yells, furious.

"Oh god oh god oh god." Naomi whimpers. "That means she's coming, right? Right?"

Yuka gently grabs Naomi's shaking fist. "Calm down, Naomi-chan. Its going to be alright." She says in a serious, solemn voice, like she's trying to grow up quicker. Naomi flashes her a grateful smile.

"Was she hurt at all?" Yoshiki asks. The thought of Ayumi getting hurt made him grit his teeth in frustration.

"No, no. Though she kept calling out one persons name in particular. Kizami, I think it was."

"Kizami?" Satoshi says. "Yuka, wasn't Kizami the one who attacked you in Heavenly Host?"

"Yes." Yuka whispers, quivering at the mention.

"She also had this note." Hinoe said, passing it to Satoshi to read.

"Hey, whats that?" Yoshiki asked, snatching the note away from Satoshi. "Look." He pointed to some numbers scribbled on the other side, so small and tiny it was amazing he even saw it.

"Is it...a date or something?" Naomi suggests.

"I think." Yoshiki stares at it for a another moment. "Oh, crap, its the day of our closing ceremony!"

"What? Sachiko's going to strike on our closing ceremony?!" Satoshi exclaims.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Hinoe sighed deeply. "It appears she is going to come again."

"What do we do?!" A panicked Naomi shouts, grabbing Hinoe's upper arm.

"I'm not sure. Even I can't see into the future at this point. I think the best we can do is prepare. And do not leave Ayumi alone. She could be possessed again and I'm not sure how much more her brain can take. Her mental health is in a fragile state, from everything that happened." Hinoe shook her head sadly. "You must not leave her alone. A spirit will use that as an opportunity to take over her body again. She needs someone with her at all times. Someone to act as a mental anchor." Hinoe glanced at Yoshiki when she said this, and only Hinoe noticed the slight tinge of pink appear on his cheeks.

The others nodded, all concerned over Ayumi's well being.

"Wait, isn't she alone right now?" Naomi pointed out.

**-X-**

Ayumi couldn't understand why no one would leave her alone. Yoshiki always followed her up to the roof. Yuka tagged along whenever she visited the school library. Satoshi refused to let her leave the lunch table to put her lunch box away until he finished his. Even Naomi came with her to go to the bathroom, insisting that she needed to retouch her makeup. It irritated her a bit, especially when Hinoe got into the habit of walking her to school, and having Yoshiki or Hinoe walk her home.

No one told Ayumi about the date on the back of the note, because it would worry her more. Yoshiki thought she would blame herself again, because she was the one who pulled out the paper doll. He couldn't let her take any more blame for that.

The day of the closing ceremony arrived. The school hall was filled with new bright eyed juniors, and the rowdy seniors ready to graduate. Ayumi had a speech prepared because she was class rep, and she had spent a quite while writing it and was extremely proud. All survivors except one were extremely worried about the ceremony.

The ceremony began, rather tedious at first, though Ayumi's speech was very energetic and happy. The ceremony was coming to its end. Yoshiki was glad, because no malevolent spirits showed up and harmed Ayumi or anyone else, when a loud, ear splitting scream echoed throughout the hall. Ayumi clutched Yoshiki's arm, who was sitting next to her. Before any teachers had time to investigate the scream, a blinding white light erupted from the stage, causing everyone to lose vision for a moment. And when it was gone, Ayumi's, Yoshiki's, Satoshi's, Naomi's and Yuka's hearts stopped.

**Authors note: Cliffhanger! XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Third chapter already! It seems like you viewers like the first chapters, so I'm gonna continue this story. I can't disappoint you, can I? :D. I'm sorry if I portrayed the characters wrong. I doubt Ayumi is as gutsy and fearless as she is in this story than in the actual game. **

**I'm planning on uploading a chapter per day, but please don't be mad or upset if I miss a day. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party. All rights go to the makers of the game. **

"You really thought it would be over? You really thought you could just forgot about everything, and move on with your life?"

Ayumi had heard that voice before. That giggly, sarcastic elementary school voice.

The voice of Sachiko Shinozaki.

Naomi gasped. Yuka realised a small sob. Yoshiki clenched his fists. Satoshi shut his eyes. Ayumi stared at the pale, ghostly figure, trembling. It was just Sachiko, but she had the abilities to kill just like a grown man.

After getting their bearings, four teachers ran forward, extremely confused about the scream, the light, the mysterious girl. But around a metre from Sachiko, one teacher was flung back, as if hit by an incredible force. All the other teachers stopped.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you." Sachiko said calmly. She turned and looked directly at Ayumi, her gaze still blank, though it was clear what she wanted. Ayumi freed her grip from Yoshiki, who looked extremely worried. "Are you sure?" He whispered. "Yes. I sense she won't kill me. She won't." Ayumi had no idea what was going to happen, but she somehow knew she wasn't going to kill her. "Please. She isn't going to just walk away. Please, trust me." Ayumi pleaded. Yoshiki still didn't look convinced, and grabbed her wrist. "No. I won't let you."

Ayumi sensed fear in his voice, but she assumed it was for the fear of Sachiko. Ayumi didn't know, but Yoshiki had the deep fear of losing Ayumi, which he felt the entire time they were trapped in Heavenly Host. Sachiko saw him grab her wrist, which prevented her from moving.

"I could easily kill everyone here. Then move onto other people. Maybe I could kill someone every minute you make me wait." Sachiko threatened, calmly playing with a strand of her hair.

Only now was everyone realising the severity of the situation. This wasn't human. This thing was here to kill. All the juniors were closing to crying, all the seniors stunned into shock.

Ayumi wrestled her grip from Yoshiki's. Then, she stepped forward, shaking like a leaf caught in a whirlwind. Every pair of eyes was focused on the trembling, blue-haired class president. For a second, no one did anything, stunned as Ayumi slowly made her way towards the thing. Almost everyone expected her to be flung back, like the teacher, but she moved forward, until she was next to Sachiko. Yoshiki swore to himself if Sachiko hurt Ayumi in any way, she would pay.

Sachiko smiled at Ayumi, as she took Ayumi's shaking hand. Satoshi noticed that Sachiko was acting extremely different. It was Sachiko in the red dress, yet why was she acting like Sachiko in the white dress?  
As Sachiko took her hand, Ayumi was suddenly flooded with messages and different pictures of items. It moved so quickly, and then her mind was filled with spirits, so many, as if they were battling their way into her mind. When she was possessed the first time, it hurt a bit, but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt now. But she couldn't bring herself to press her hands to her head or scream. She couldn't allow herself to faint. No, she had to be strong. She and only four others knew what was really going on, and Ayumi was the only one being suspected of it. And she knew Yoshiki would be worried if she passed out.

The pain was extremely hard to bear, but Ayumi stood strong. Eventually, the pictures and messages flooded from her mind, like the spirits. Ayumi slowly woke up to reality, to see hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her and Sachiko. The latter realised that Ayumi had snapped out of it, and quickly pulled what looked like a list from her dress pocket. She shoved it in Ayumi's hand, closing her fingers around it. Ayumi slipped it into her pocket automatically. Then, Sachiko pushed Ayumi out of her barricaded circle. "Go! Go, cousin. Get away from me!"

Startled by Sachiko's sudden behaviour, Ayumi stumbled, before getting to her feet and running towards Yoshiki. Another blinding light suddenly burst from Sachiko, making her scream. It was the same blood curdling scream that everyone heard before Sachiko appeared. The ground began to shake violently, like the one that had swept them away in the first place. Yoshiki grabbed Ayumi's upper arm, pulling her close to him protectively. If it was another time, Ayumi would of slapped him, but she was too dazed to move. Satoshi did a smilier act with Naomi and Yuka. Other students were doing the same with friends and loved ones.

Sachiko continued screeching. It died down, though, and the hall stopped shaking. Sheepishly, Yoshiki let Ayumi go, but still kept a firm hold on her arm. A loud, almost drunk giggle exploded from Sachiko. Satoshi instantly realised that she returned to insane, killer Sachiko.

"So many new victims. So many. But, I should play with the familiar ones, shouldn't I?" She laughed, brandishing a pair of scissors. The five suddenly felt themselves being pulled forward, until they were in front of Sachiko.

"I remember you. I remember. Just like you, I can't forget. But I'm dead. I don't have the fear of getting killed, don't I?" Sachiko walked in front of them, teasingly. She paused in front of Naomi. "Oh. Naomi Nakashima. I would of expected you to be in severe therapy by now."

Naomi glared at her with everything she had, though her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure Satoshi next to her could hear it.

"What was her name, hmm? Seiko Shinohara?"

A small gasp and chatter emitted from the crowd of terrified students, upon hearing Seiko's name. Naomi's supposed imaginary friend.

"I remember her death fondly. Was one of my favourites, wasn't it. Who killed her then? Who put a noose around her thin neck?"

A cry escaped from Naomi, the comment bringing up painful memories.

"Pathetic. In fact, I think I'll put her death up for everyone too see."

Sachiko suddenly darted toward the projecter in the front of the hall. "I'm so glad this one was caught on tape. I could relive the pain Seiko must of experienced. Because of that argument you had."

Sachiko stood back, almost proudly. The projected buzzed with life, as an image of the bathroom was caught on tape. Screams could be heard from the inside.

"Naomi! Please, don't do this! Snap out of it! Naomi!"

The camera directed to the third stall. Naomi, with lifeless eyes, attached a noose around the neck of a girl in a Kisargai uniform. She had her hair styled into two curls below her ears, and amber eyes. Her hands were tied behind her back.

"NAOMI!"

The whole hall watched, shocked into silence, as Naomi made no noise at all. It didn't even seem like she was breathing as she kicked away the bucket Seiko was standing on.

"Na...om...i..."

Seiko choked and started flailing around wildly, though it only seemed to be suffocating her more. The tape faded to black.

"You...you bitch!" Naomi shouted furiously, tears streaming down her face. "Seiko didn't deserve it! She didn't! It was my fault!"

Sachiko only grinned at Naomi's struggle. "Though, another death I quite liked...Mayu Suzumoto. I don't have it on tape, though I'm sure the memory will do. Its a good thing I was there. I like to watch people's deaths up close."

Ayumi gritted her teeth and squirmed uncomfortably at the mention of Mayu. They were quite close when she was alive.

Sachiko somehow started the projector up, to show the infirmary. Yuki and Tokiko were holding a girl up, suspended by some ghostly force. The girl wore a Kisaragi uniform, had green eyes and a small ponytail on the top right of her head, fastened by beads. Yoshiki and Ayumi stood a few metres away from her, obviously being held back.

"What are you doing?" Yoshiki yelled.

"Put her down!" Ayumi shouted, the fear visible in her voice. They were only responded with the crazy giggles of the ghosts. They carried Mayu out of the infirmary, Ayumi and Yoshiki following behind. Yoshiki and Ayumi both witnessed her death, being thrown at full speed toward a wall, her blood and entrails splattered everywhere like paint. Ayumi felt tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheek.

'Hah! Such a sweet girl, too. Like her teacher. Yui, wasn't it? Oh, Ayumi-chan, I'm sure you feel bad for that one. The poor women, sacrificing herself to save you. I wasn't there, when that happened, sadly. Or that idiot, Morishige. Killed himself. What a sad fate that was."

Sachiko laughed, obviously enjoyed the hurt and pain she was putting the five through. Ayumi couldn't take it anymore.

"What about you, Sachiko? You watched your own mother die. At such a young age too. Its worse than our closest friends dying. And what a sad fate you had. To be killed over your mothers corpse." Ayumi yelled, venom dripping off her voice. Sachiko stopped, and for the first time, she had tears dripping off her face. But they were tears of anger. She ran towards Ayumi, scissors raised alarmingly.

"You'll regret what you said. You will." Sachiko raised the scissors, preparing to plunge them into some part of her anatomy. At first, Sachiko thought about stabbing her in the stomach, but she decided to let Ayumi deal with more pain. She grabs her arm, and pushed the sleeve of Ayumi's uniform up. Sachiko raises the scissors, grinning manicly, and brings them down onto Ayumi's soft skin, piercing it.

Yoshiki wanted to pry Sachiko off Ayumi, but in horror he realised he couldn't move. He couldn't even speak. He saw Satoshi and Yuka fighting the same battle. He could only watch as Sachiko stabbed Ayumi's arm, multiple times. Yoshiki felt guilt tearing away at him as he watched Ayumi squirm helplessly. He promised to protect her, no matter what; and now she was going to get killed, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Ayumi couldn't move either. She only felt the pain as the scissors plunged into her arm, causing her to scream out of agony. Though it was painful as hell, Ayumi did not regret what she said. She defended her friends from something that shouldn't of happened - something a class rep should do.

Blood trickled down Ayumi's arm, dripping off her fingers onto the floor. The pain was unbearable, but she knew Sachiko would do worse later on. Ayumi could only hope that Sachiko wouldn't drive the rusted scissors right down to the bone.

Sachiko took delight in seeing Ayumi's blood. _Her_ blood, both originating from the same bloodline, but it didn't lessen her hate for Ayumi. She had driven the scissors into her arm, and was about to start twisting the scissors around, when she felt something pull her back. Hands from behind pulled her away from a screaming Ayumi, making her stumble. Ayumi yanked the scissors out of her damaged arm, throwing them to the ground, and attempted to patch up the deep wound with her handkerchief.

As Sachiko was pulled away, all four students stopped being paralysed. Yoshiki and Naomi rushed to Ayumi's side to check the wound. Yuka shyly offered her handkerchief, no longer scared at the sight of blood. Satoshi had the intention to help, but was stopped short by the sight in front of him. He nudged Naomi and Yoshiki, and Ayumi turned to see.

The force that pulled Sachiko away was haunting. It was more spirits... lots of them. Satoshi knew many people died at Heavenly host, but surely not this many? Sachiko was engulfed, her pale face no longer visible. It was like she had disappeared all together. Slowly, one by one, all the spirits began to disappear, fading away into nothing. Soon, only four spirits were left.

"Seiko!" Naomi cried, tears streaming down her face. The ghost of Seiko gazed at her, the rope burn on her neck clearly visible. "Naomi?"

Naomi and Seiko embraced each other tightly. Mayu and Morishige and Yui did the same.

"Ayumi! Your arm!" Mayu exclaimed.

"Its...fine." Ayumi shrugged, managing a weak smile. Yoshiki frowned at her, delicately supporting her injured arm.

"Stop being so brave." He scolded, inspecting it carefully. Ayumi winced.

Suddenly, Seiko felt something eating away at her leg. Mayu felt the same on her shoulder, Yui on the arm, and Morishige on the neck. They were slowly being transported back to Heavenly Host.

"No!" Naomi screamed, clinging to Seiko's spirit. "We only just saw each other! You can't leave now! You can't!"

"I'm so sorry, Naomi." Seiko sniffed, tears springing from her eyes. Mayu had tears streaming down her face as well, Yui wiped her nose and even Morishige appeared to be suffering.

"We have to go. I'm so sorry." Mayu said, just before her face dissolved. So did Seiko's, Morishige's, and Yui's.

"No...no. Seiko! Come back to me, please!" Naomi screeched, her knees giving way and falling to the floor. Satoshi immediately helped her up.

"Naomi, calm down. Please. It'll be okay." He whispered in her ear, soothingly. It seemed to work, Naomi's sobs gradually lessoning to gentle sniffs. Yoshiki tended to Ayumi's arm.

"God, you idiot. Why did you anger Sachiko like that?" He said sternly, as teachers and various students came rushing up to the group, all sorts of different questions being thrown at them. Ayumi sighed, tears leaking out from her eyes. Yoshiki noticed this, and asked for someone to help her with her arm. Sachiko or not, Ayumi's safety and health were one of the most important things to him.

**-X-**

Ayumi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka stood in front of a crowd of confused students and teachers. Ayumi's wound was tended and wrapped in the handkerchiefs of many people, but Yoshiki couldn't help but notice how she kept touching it and wincing silently.

The principal had insisted on them telling everyone what was going on, to prevent everyone from worrying. Though how can anyone stay calm after just what happened, Ayumi thought to herself.

"Class rep, you start." The principal nodded, following customs to let the class rep go first. **(Authors note: I don't know if its a custom or not, but just stick with it. XD)**

"The girl in the red dress is a relative of mine," Ayumi admitted, staring down at her feet. "She watched her mother get killed, before getting killed herself, which made her a vengeful spirit, determined to get her revenge."

The five started off the story, occasionally interrupting each other as they recalled the terrible events at Heavenly Host. The whole hall was silent as the spoke. When they concluded, Yuka in tears from reliving the painful memories, a few teachers stood up, shaking their heads, Mr Tsubota among them.

"Thats all a story! None of it can be true in hell. I understand Kishinuma spinning out some story like that, but to have all of you say something like that..." He trailed off. Ayumi felt her patience grow thin with the impossible man.

"Mr Tsubota, what more proof do you have? You saw spirits attack us. You saw Shinohara and Suzomoto and Yui and Morishige. You saw me get stabbed. What more proof do you freaking want?" Ayumi shouted, waving an arm in the air. The sudden movement caused pain, and she put it down again, blood staining the handkerchiefs.

Tsubota, surprised by her sudden outburst, shook his head fiercely. He didn't manage more than a hostile grunt, because he knew Ayumi had him beat.

"And Seiko was real. She was, not imaginary!" Naomi shouted, causing everyone who teased her to feel like utter crap.

"Is it over now?" A teacher asked timidly.

"I..think so." Satoshi replied wearily. "You can all go home now, while the sun is still shining."

The teachers nodded, and herded the students towards the door in an orderly fashion. Ayumi sighed, and leaned on Yoshiki.

"My head feels worse than before." She whispered. Yoshiki stared at the girl worriedly. He held her uninjured arm gently, in case she fell again.

A sharp cry of frustration was heard from one of the teachers. "What is it?" Naomi asked, her words ragged.

"These damn doors won't open. Its like their decorations on the wall!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hello! Thank you so much for the nice reviews and favouriting and stuff on this story! It actually helped me quite a lot, knowing that people want to read my story, and are waiting for the next chapter. Just when I get onto my computer and theres a message in my inbox saying funny things and complimenting my story. Enjoy the chapter**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or any of its characters. All rights go to the makers of the game.**

Chapter 4

"Its like a painting! They won't budge!"

Satoshi fled from the stage, and pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He ran his hand over the door frame, where it usually bulged out of the wall. But he only felt the smooth surface, as if it really _was_ paint.

"Crap, crap, crap!" He muttered under his breath. The principal grabbed hold of his sleeve. "Mochida? What is the meaning of this? I thought it was over?"

"Quick! Try the windows and the other doors!" Another teacher yelled, urging the students. Ayumi stumbled down from the stage, clutching her arm.

"Its no use. Thats what it was like when we were in Heavenly Host." She said sadly, staring at the ground.

"Are we _trapped_ here then?" A student asked, disbelief clearly shown on his face.

"I guess." Ayumi gulped. She felt someone tug her sleeve gently. "Yuka? What is it?"

"Ayumi-chan, don't you still have that note thingy in your pocket?" She asked, pointing at Ayumi's skirt pocket. Ayumi, remembering the note Sachiko gave her, fished it out. It was a long, long list, of peoples names. Yoshiki, Naomi, Satoshi, Yuka and several teachers and students gathered around her. Ayumi scrolled through, and recognised a few.

"Look! Theres Suzumoto, Shinohara...Morishige...and Yui!" She exclaimed. She also spotted a few other names. "I swear I've seen them on some name tags at Heavenly Host. On corpses." Ayumi paused. Naomi scratched her cheek.

"Are they a list of everyone who died at Heavenly Host?"

"It appears." Satoshi said, touching her arm, a sign of reassurance. Ayumi noticed something printed on the back, in a unfamiliar scribble.

"Whats that?"

Ayumi read the uneven text, her heart pounding.

_Ayumi-chan..._

_The reason Heavenly Host is still standing after you appeased me and the other victims is more complicated than you think. You see, the reason is that Heavenly Host is built off the foundations of the spirits. not just us; everyone who died there. It used to be just me and Mummy and the other victims and the big dumb, but as more people died, it grew on the pain from them. Soon, it was almost unstoppable. Appeasing me and the others got you and your friends out, but it didn't shut down Heavenly Host. I'm sorry, but you must appease all the spirits that died there, to put them to rest, or else they will kill everyone trapped in that hall. I'm sorry, but you will have too. All the spirits have been stricken with the Darkening, which has made them evil. I can allow it so the five that has been there before can do this task, but only you. The items you need to appease the spirits are around Heavenly Host; when you have them all, I will open up a portal back to Kisaragi Academy, where you can appease them and put them to rest. They must be appeased in the real world; so their pain can subside, finally. But they are Darkened - and they will try to get you. I can try to keep everyone in that hall safe; but I cannot guarantee anything. You have put me to rest, so I can help you, but I still have that darkness inside me; the desire to kill. _

_Sachiko. _

"Oh god..." Ayumi said. Yoshiki noticed that she had been staring on the back of the list for quite a while. "Shinozaki?" He asked, gently shaking her shoulders. Ayumi snapped out of her trance.

"Whats wrong?" He said, taking the note out of her hands. There was nothing on the back of it. Ayumi had been staring at blank paper.

"Can't you see it?" Ayumi stabbed the back of it. "Its there, clearly readable. Can you not see it?"

Naomi shook her head at the confused class rep. "Theres nothing there, class rep."

"Yes! There is!" The realisation dawned on Ayumi that no one else could see the message. Suddenly, another earthquake shook the hall once more. It was softer, less violent than last time, but some of the floorboards gave away, making a human-sized hole. The teachers herded everyone toward the back, making sure everyone was safe. Gradually, though, the earthquake subsided. Ayumi runs over to the hole, which leads to pitch blackness. "A portal to Heavenly Host." She whispers to herself. Yoshiki and the others pull her around to look at them.

"Shinozaki! What happened? What did you see on the note?"

Ayumi quickly explained everything through quick, rushed breathes.

"Appease _all_ of them?" Yoshiki gaped. Ayumi nodded.

"But, that has to be impossible, right? Theres so many of them!" Naomi said, snatching the list.

"We have too. Everyone in the hall will die if we don't do this!"

"Yeah. Shinozaki's right." Satoshi agreed, surprising Ayumi. "Everyone _will_ die, and they _will_ be remembered. We've been through hell and back; we can do it one more time. And we know what we're up against. So, in retrospect, its less dangerous."

It was genuinely surprising. Satoshi was a bit of a coward by nature; to see him step up into a leader was pleasantly strange. He glanced at Yuka.

"Yuka, go back to your friends. I'm not letting you do this again."

"Big brother!" Yuka stuttered. "I'm coming too!"

"No! Yuka, how many near-death experiences have you had? I'm not letting you do this too!" Satoshi yelled firmly. "Go back to Satsuki!" **(If you don't know who Satsuki Mizuhara is, search her up on the corpse party wiki.)**

Yuka quivered, never hearing him yell before. "But-"

"Yuka! I'm not letting you!" Satoshi grabbed Yuka's wrist and dragged her back toward a surprised Satsuki. He was always so soft and caring with his younger sister, and for him to be so rough was strange.

"I'm sorry, Yuka, but I can't afford to put you in more danger." He whispered to her. When he shoved her into the crowd, he called a few teachers over.

"Make sure she doesn't leave." He ordered, knowing full well that she could leave easily. They nodded blindly, blocking the entrance way off from an upset Yuka. Naomi gaped at him when he returned, to where the four were standing in front of the hole.

"You were a bit...harsh." None of them had ever seen this side of Satoshi before, not even Yoshiki.

"I know. But I can't lose her now." Satoshi said determinedly. He turned back to Ayumi. "Whats the plan?"

"We have to appease all these spirits. I assume that it will be the same as we did for the murder victims." Ayumi paused, glancing at Yoshiki. "Like, finding items that had value to them."

"But how will we know what belongs to who? And theres so many names! How will we find anything?" Naomi inquired.

"I'm...not sure. But I think it might be simple. See, I doubt that when most of the souls were transported to Heavenly Host, they had didn't have much on them, other than their student ID. So, I think we might have to collect their student ID's." **(Dat reference doe. XD)**

Everyone nodded.

"So, how are we going to do this? Split up?" Satoshi suggested. Naomi bit her lip.

"What about Kishinuma and Ayumi, and me and Satoshi? Those were our pairs at Heavenly Host, and we fared pretty well." Naomi said. Satoshi nodded, agreeing. Yoshiki glanced at Ayumi, expecting her to be upset that Satoshi was paired with Naomi, but to his surprise she was nodding too.

"Yeah! Here, take half of the list." Ayumi neatly ripped the list in half, and handed it over to Satoshi, though she kept the half with the writing on it. It dawned on Ayumi that is was some Shinozaki bloodline thing, but she kept it to herself.

"It should be easier, now." Yoshiki remarked. "We know our way around Heavenly Host a bit better."

"But dozens of vengeful spirits. None helpful." Ayumi couldn't help but add pitifully.

Ayumi stared down into the never ending black hole. She raised her voice to a shout.

"Hey! Kishinuma, Naomi, Mochida and I are going back into Heavenly Host." Ayumi yelled, silencing everyone. The principal ran over to them.

"Why? From what you told us, that place is a living nightmare. How do you plan on getting there anyhow?" He asked. He couldn't afford to lose any more students.

Ayumi bit her lip, and glanced at Satoshi. Tell or not? Ayumi took a deep breath.

"The spirits are going to kill everyone unless we put them to rest. I'm sorry, we have to go." Ayumi said, nodding calmly at the principals bewildered face. Before he could object any further, Ayumi grabbed Kishinumas hand and Naomi's hand. Satoshi grabbed Naomi's other hand. All taking deep breaths, they jumped, letting the darkness swallow them.

Ayumi woke to the pungent smell of blood and meat; a safe bet she was in Heavenly Host. Yoshiki was shaking her awake. "Shinozaki! Wake up!"

"I'm awake! Are Naomi and Mochida with us?" Ayumi sat up, taking in the tiny desks and broken floorboards.

"Yeah." Satoshi coughed, dragging a downcast Naomi with him.

"Naomi? What's wrong?" Ayumi asked, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing. Just memories. Painful ones." She managed a weak smile. Satoshi patted her shoulder, then turned to the others.

"We'll meet back here, in an hour or so. Right?" Satoshi checked. Everyone nodded. They turned away, out into the hallway, Yoshiki and Ayumi, Satoshi and Naomi.

"Hey." Ayumi's voice stopped them. "Don't die."

Satoshi couldn't help but a small grin broke over his face. "You too."

And with that, the pairs split up, clutching the half lists.

**-X-**

"Nari Amatoya." Yoshiki read, picking up a small, laminated ID. "Is she on the list?"

"Yeah." Ayumi checked, ticking her name off with a pen she found. She looked around the classroom. It was a classroom that wasn't any different, but it felt different, the air was thicker, the smell of blood and entrails strong. Ayumi walks towards the windows, attempting to open them. "Nope. It was a waste to try."

There was something about Ayumi's voice, making her seem different. "Shinozaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem...different."

"I'm fine. What makes you say something like that?" Ayumi says sharply. Suddenly, she drops the pen and paper, and clutches her arm painfully.

"Crap, crap, it hurts." Ayumi breathed, leaning against a desk. Yoshiki went forward, supporting her.

"How badly?"

"Not as bad as when I was getting stabbed, but close enough." Ayumi stated, leaning against him. "Thanks."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

Yoshiki bent down and picked up the pen and list. He stood up, and took a step towards the door.

"Stop! Don't move!" Ayumi screeched, making him stop in his tracks. "What?"

"Look!"

Yoshiki moved a few steps back, to Ayumi's content. She moved next to him. "Can't you see that? It could off sliced you in half."

"Piano wire?" Yoshiki commented, confused. Ayumi shook her head.

"No, not _just_ piano wire. Extra sharp. It can slice through you like a knife."

"Seriously?"

"Don't even try." Ayumi said dryly, leading him out, avoiding it completely. Out in the Kisaragi hallway, Ayumi's head suddenly throbbed. "Ow!"

"What's wrong? Is it your arm?" Yoshiki asked, tenderly.

"No, theres...a bad presence around here." Ayumi said, holding a hand to her head.

"Oh, crap no. Do you think you'll be possessed again?"

"No - this spirit doesn't want to possess me." Ayumi said. Her hand comes down from her head. "How strange...I feel fine now."

Ayumi and Yoshiki turned the corner - to come face to face with something they never wanted to see again.

**-X-**

"Satoshi? Found any?" Naomi asks, checking a corpse. There was no name tag; it must of fallen off somewhere. Satoshi shook his head.

"Nope. How many have we found, anyway?"

"Twenty two." Naomi said, checking over the list. "I wonder how much Kishinuma and Ayumi have found."

"Yeah." Satoshi sighed. He looked down the hallway. "Theres the infirmary." He noted, nodding towards a door. Naomi shivered.

"I have so many bad memories in that room. Ones with Seiko, or the black mist..." Naomi trails off, distracted by something. "Hey, look."

Naomi points down the hall, to where the second wing is. "We should go, shouldn't we?"

"Of course. More name tags to find." Satoshi said grimly, lacking his usual enthusiasm. It was understandable, though.

Naomi and Satoshi walked quickly through the walkway, connecting the two wings. The heavy rain clattered off the roof, making quite a loud sound. Satoshi pulled Naomi along, wanting to get out of the horrible weather, though inside wasn't much better.

As they explored the second wing, gathering up name tags as they went, the pair stopped in front of a girls bathroom. Naomi started shaking; the bathroom brought back so many bad memories.

"Naomi? Its okay. This isn't the one where..." Satoshi stopped, knowing that anything he could say might potentially make the situation worse. Naomi turned to him.

"Your right. I'm...just being delusional, aren't I?" She laughed weakly, quietly. Satoshi shot a concerned glance at her, before pushing open the door.

Inside, they found two more name tags on rotting corpses, maggots and age slowly eating away the flesh. Naomi felt like throwing up.

"Lets get out of here. I don't want to be in here any more than I have too." Naomi said, turning to Satoshi. But in front of her, her features a messy blur, she could only see blue smoke.

"Satoshi!?" Naomi screamed. A pair of icy blue hands wrapped themselves around Naomi's throat.

"You will pay, Naomi." A familiar voice hissed. Naomi felt the life being squeezed out of her slowly.

"Sat...o..shi..."

**-X-**

Yuka stared at the barricade of teachers, preventing her from diving into the hole.

"But...big brother..." Yuka pleaded with them, but they were relentless.

"No." The principal said, herding her back with the other juniors. "Your brother and his friends are being extremely brave doing this. He told you to stay here." Yuka dropped her head down sadly. Satsuki pulled her away.

"Yukalina! Don't be worried. Your big brother and his silly friends will be fine!" Satsuki chirped. She was always this overly cheery, not even fazed when Yuka told her story about Heavenly Host, but it didn't cheer Yuka up. Satsuki produced a small bag of potato chips from her smock pocket.

"Here! We can share, Yukalina!"

Yuka sniffed a bit, smiling a little at her enthusiasm. She reached in a pulled out a chip, nibbling it delicately. Satsuki grinned.

Suddenly, all the lights went out and the hall was plunged into darkness, causing several shrieks and screams. Yuka grabbed Satsuki's arm, trembling.

"Yuka! Yuka-chan! Little sister!"

**Authors note: They are all screwed. XD. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hello! I left all you loyal readers on a terrible cliffhanger; something I love doing! :P. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**BTW: Kizami is a son of a bitch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or any of its characters. All rights go to the makers of the game. **

"Ki...za...mi?" Yuka whimpered, her knees shaking as she grabbed Satsuki.

"Kizami? Who's that, Yukalina?" Satsuki whispered.

"Someone who tried...to kill...me." Yuka said, gathering the fabric of her smock in her hands.

"Little sister? Where are you, little sister?"

The lights were still out, the hall pitch black. Yuka could hear the deathly sounds of light footsteps.

Kizami wandered around the hall, delighted in the fact that he was the one making everyone scared. His hands fell on the shoulders of a year eight girl, who was in the same class as Yuka.

"Your not my little sister. I only want Yuka as my little sister. Thus, I have no need for you." Kizami thought about strangling the life out of the girl while she squirmed and kicked and cried to try and get out of his grip.

"Oh, you're one of the fidgety ones." Kizami whispered. He bent down and grabbed one of the girls ankles, lifting her up in the air. Then, with inhuman strength, he smashed the girl repeatedly on the ground.

It was still dark as night, so the only leads people got were the agonised screams of the poor girl as blood and her innards leaked all over her smock. Suddenly, the hall lights flickered on, and the horrifying and gruesome sight.

A ghostly pale, transparent, blue science model with half his skin ripped off, blood and innards spilling out, the other half intact, like some insane butchering gone wrong. He was standing over the girls now deformed body, the latter looking eerily like Mayu in death. Kizami bent down, and grabbed her liver, squishing it slightly, before raising it to his mouth. Kizami had a crazy grin on his face, unnaturally wide, that stretched from ear to ear, as he opened his mouth and ate the girls liver whole.

Stilfed shrieks and muffled screams echoed from around the hall. Tears ran down peoples faces, most just stunned into silence.

"Hiro! Thats Hiro!" A senior boy screamed, running over to the mess of blood and limbs and organs. "Hiro! Please, don't be dead. Stay alive...please!" He whimpered. He stared at Kizami, hatred flaring in his dark eyes. "You monster! My...my..." The boys sobs blotted out a good portion of his sentence. Kizami raised his one eyebrow.

"Another big brother, I see. I understand; you can't bear to be parted from your little sister. Well, she isn't coming back. So, why don't you join her then?"

Before the senior boy could react, Kizami reached the grasped the boys neck, squeezing as hard as he can. The boy struggles, scraping his nails along Kizami's transparent arm. Kizami released the suffocating boy, dropping him onto the blood and guts of his younger sister. The boy gasped as he found the ability to breathe again, taking rapid breaths. Kizami laughed a greasy laugh.

"As a treat, you can be killed over the remains of your little sister." He smirked, pulling a crowbar from behind him. He raised it in the air, knowing the boy was too weak to fight back. And he brought it down on his skull with as much force as he could muster.

The sound was almost as bad as the sight. The sound of a human skull cracking. The boy was obviously dead. But Kizami didn't stop there. He smashed the bar once again on his head, more and more times until the poor boy's brains fell out, right next to the girls no longer beating heart.

More screams could be heard from the students. Yuka didn't say anything; she was used to it from Heavenly Host. But she knew who Kizami was looking for.

"Yuka! Come out, Yuka! You don't want anyone else to die, do you?" He laughed. Yuka dived behind Satsuki. "Big brother! Please, save me!"

"Oh, your big brother is right here, Yuka. I'll keep you safe..."

Yuka gasped as she turned around. Kizami was right there, blood all over his hands and face and ghostly torso.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yuka screamed, sprinting away from Satsuki, who stepped back in fear. Kizami completely ignored Satsuki, and charged straight after Yuka. Students and staff stepped out of the way, bolting to the other end of the room to stay as far away from the serial killer as possible. The barricade of teachers guarding the hole were as petrified as everyone else. Yuka found herself backed up to the wall next to the portal.

"Oh, little sister." Kizami snarled. "Why do you play chase? You never win."

Out of the corner of Yuka's eye, she spotted the hole. That was were big brother and his friends were. They would protect her, wouldn't they?

Yuka took a deep breath, and all of a sudden dived for the hole. Kizami wasn't expecting such a sudden action, and could only watch in surprise as Yuka was swallowed up by darkness.

A scowl took over Kizami's half-face, then broke out into another manic grin.

"Oh, Yuka. It's fun playing hide and seek. Run, rabbit, run!"

**-X-**

"Naomi!"

Satoshi screamed, his voice hoarse. He was in the girl's bathroom with Naomi only seconds ago, when he blacked out, and was back on the other side of the second wing. It was so similar what happened to Yuka and him...

"Naomi!"

Satoshi sprinted back to the bathroom they were in. Strangled cries could be heard from inside.

"Sa...to...shi...sa..v.e...me..."

"NAOMI!"

Satoshi ran in, to see Naomi at the hands of an extremely malevolent spirit. The spirit had a nasty rope burn around her slender neck, and had her hands around _Naomi's_ neck.

"Shinohara!" Satoshi gasped. "Naomi! You don't want to kill Naomi!"

Satoshi grabbed a loose board and swung it at the furious Seiko. The spirit only wavered, rippling a bit as the board went straight through her. Naomi gurgled, her skin paling and her eyes popping.

"Le...av...e...me..."

"No freaking way!" Satoshi yelled. Seiko lifted Naomi higher up in the air.

"I can't reach her, and violence isn't working." Satoshi muttered, staring helplessly at the hovering Naomi. Satoshi decided on the verbal attack.

"Shinohara! You're killing your best friend!

"She killed me." Seiko breathed, tightening her grip around Naomi's neck.

"She wasn't in control! You are! Fight the Darkening!"

Seiko's mind clouded at Satoshi's words. She wasn't in control. Naomi wasn't in control. Her grip slackened a bit, but she still didn't put Naomi down.

Satoshi noticed that Seiko's movements, which seemed to be a safe sign that his words were getting through. But Naomi was still dying at her hands.

Naomi's cell phone had fallen out of her pocket, now a few feet away. It was flipped open, showing Naomi's screensaver, a picture of Seiko. Satoshi grabbed it and held it up for Seiko to see.

"Look! Naomi cared about you! She was a wreck after we returned! She didn't want to kill you!"

Seiko's eyes darted to the phone to Naomi. Did she really care?

"Uhh...ahhh. I'm..." Seiko fought the Darkening inside of her, her will stronger.

"Naomi? Naomi!" Seiko screamed. She dropped Naomi to the ground, the latter gasping for air frantically. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Seiko sobbed. Satoshi ran to Naomi, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Take deep, slow breaths. Come on, Naomi, you can't die on me now!" He urged, squeezing her hand tighter.

Seeing the two together made Seiko cry harder. The two were meant for each other, and now that her love would die because of her? Seiko couldn't even bear the thought.

Naomi breathing started to slow down, breathing normally. Satoshi had tears dripping down his face as he pulled Naomi up into a hug.

"Naomi. You scared me so much. I-I can't live without you!" He whispered. Naomi wrapped her arms around him as well.

"What...happened?" She asked pulling away, staring him in the eyes.

"Shinohara...almost strangled you..."

"Seiko?" Naomi gasped. Her head whipped around from side to side. "Where is she?!"

Satoshi also glanced around. "What? She was here a second ago." He murmured. He glanced back at Naomi. "Naomi? Whats wrong?"

"Everythings...going...white..." She stuttered, before fainting in his arms.

Seiko watched from behind the bathroom door. She slipped out while Satoshi was consoling Naomi, something she would of normally done herself. "Its...my fault. I could of killed Naomi!" She whispered sadly to herself. And she watched as Naomi fainted in Satoshi's arms again.

"I'm a monster."

**-X-**

"Don't look! Don't look!" Ayumi screamed, grabbing Yoshiki's sleeve and pulling him away with all her strength. "No!"

Yoshiki felt Ayumi screaming and pulling, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Ryou's serious, intent gaze. Yuki and Tokiko stood behind him, a few feet away.

"Kishinuma! Turn away, please!" Ayumi begged, yanking and jerking his arm furiously.

"I...can't..."

"Kishinuma! Please! Come one, please!" Ayumi yelled. Yuki produced a pair of scissors from her skirt pocket.

"Play with us." She said, smiling, able to speak properly since Ayumi and Yoshiki returned her tongue.

"Yuki! We appeased you! Don't hurt us!" Ayumi shouted. "We appeased all of you! We're your friends!"

"This lady talks too much." Ryou said to his two companions. Yuki and Tokiko nodded, though it was rather hard considering she had no head.

"Yuki! Ryou! Tokiko! Remember! Don't let the Darkening take away your memories!" Ayumi pleaded, still holding onto Yoshiki's sleeve.

Yoshiki's mind was completely blank, as if Ryou had him hypnotised. He wasn't thinking about anything else, though a familiar voice was in the back of his mind. It sounded like pleading, begging, yelling, though he couldn't place it.

Ayumi couldn't believe that Yoshiki couldn't hear her. "Kishinuma! Please!"

"I'm tired of this." Yuki said, a devious smile growing over her face. She held the scissors above her head and aimed, throwing them as hard as she could.

Ayumi only registered the whistling sound of blades coming toward her head. She dived out of the way instinctively, but not fast enough. The blades slashed the skin on her forehead, creating a long gash. Ayumi screamed with pain, holding both arms up to her forehead. The sudden motion caused her wounded arm to start throbbing painfully too. **(Authors note: Ayumi's not having much luck with scissors in this fanfic, is she? XD)**

Ayumi's scream triggered something in the back of Yoshiki's mind. Ayumi...Ayumi! The girl he swore to protect, who got stabbed in front of him and he was powerless to do anything, was now screaming out with pain once more. Yoshiki's head became less fogged and clouded, as he regained his senses. His head whipped around, to see Ayumi in pain once more, holding both hands to her forehead, her hands soaked with blood. Three child spirits that were close to surrounding her.

"Shinozaki!" He yelled, grabbing her arm - the uninjured one - and yanked her up. He only just realised how much blood was gushing from the cut on her forehead, but he couldn't think of that now. Ayumi looked up at him.

"Kishinuma!" She said, as he pulled her to his feet. He started to run, dragging her along with him, making her stumble every now and then. Ayumi winced at the pain in her arm and head, but she couldn't stop. She ran along side him, the spirits chasing after the pair. However, they were rather slow, and awkward, for some reason. Does the Darkening affect physical body movements? Yoshiki suddenly stopped, and pulled Ayumi into the infirmary. The sudden action made more blood flow. It was all down her face now; in her eyes, nose, mouth. Her hands were still pressed to the wound.

Yoshiki checked to make sure the door was closed - he didn't want Yuki or Ryou or Tokiko getting in, though they seemed to of left them alone for now. He walked back to Ayumi and gently moved her hands away from her face.

"Ow! God, it hurts as much as the arm." Ayumi whimpered, itching to put her hands back up to her head. Yoshiki held them down firmly as he inspected it.

"God, Shinozaki. It must hurt like hell!" He muttered under his breath. But he was extremely relieved that she was still alive, and breathing.

"It does." Ayumi answered, as Yoshiki went through the cabinets.

"Any bandages?" She asked, standing next to him. He turned and grabbed her forearms.

"Sit down." He ordered sternly. "It'll just hurt more."

Since most of Ayumi's face was obscured by blood, it was almost impossible to see her blush slightly. She never knew how protective Yoshiki was over her. Maybe she did know, but failed to acknowledge it properly.

Yoshiki had a slightly victory over finding a roll of gauze bandages. He knew that the wound would become infected if they didn't address it right, but he had no idea what those bottles were for, and he didn't want to risk harming Ayumi.

He approached her, just noticing the amount of dried blood coating her face. Ayumi had unwrapped one of the handkerchiefs around her arm and began cleaning it off. The blood seemed to of stopped flowing by now.

"Here." He said, wrapping the gauze around her head. Ayumi winced, but let him do it. It did seem to dull the pain.

"Thanks." Ayumi said, delicately re-wrapping the handkerchief around her arm. Thanks. What a small, petty word. Yoshiki nodded, then helped her stand.

"Are you okay if we go now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Yoshiki kept a firm grip on Ayumi's wrist. She lost a lot of blood, and it wouldn't be surprising if she fainted.

The pair wandered the halls yet again. The fact that Ayumi was injured caused Yoshiki to be more alert of his senses, because Ayumi seemed hazy of her surroundings. They picked up a few student ID's here and there, when the two stopped at a familiar wall. A wall covered in blood and guts. The blood and guts that once used to be their friend.

Yoshiki glanced at Ayumi, who started shaking. Her knees gave out, and she sunk down onto the floor, sobbing into her hands.

"Mayu...Mayu, I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" She wept, calling out to the empty halls. Yoshiki helped her back up, preparing to say something that will cheer her up, when a familiar voice rang through their ears.

"Sorry? You don't _get_ to be sorry!"

**Authors note: I love leaving on cliff hangers. ;D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hello! I'm sorry for quite a short chapter, its late and my laptop is going to die. Sorry, the next one will be longer, so enjoy the chapter as it is now. Enjoy!**

**BTW: In this story, I totally ship AyumixKizami! JK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party. All rights go to the makers of the game. **

"You have a life you don't deserve! You've taken away so many others - why do _you_ get to live?"

Ayumi gaped at Mayu's harsh words. She was always so kind, and cheerful and helpful, never harbouring any bad will towards anyone.

Ghost Mayu was truly horrifying. She had all her limbs and torso back, but each one of her limbs hung on their socket, as if hanging on a thread. She had deep gashes and scratches over her legs and arms and face, and half her head was bashed in, revealing all the insides. Her stomach looked like it had been cut open too, showing her intestines and heart and liver and lungs. Her uniform didn't even look like a Kisaragi one anymore. The most terrifying thing was her face. Mayu's green eyes were always so friendly, but they were flared in hatred. Her mouth was turned up in a wicked snarl, though she didn't move. She only glared at the pair fiercely.

Yoshiki's entire body tensed, ready to spring into action at any moment necessary. With Ayumi's wounds, she wouldn't be fast on her feet in case they needed to run.

Ayumi was scared as hell to see her dead friend standing in front of her, a limp hand on her hip. She seemed extremely angry, though she wasn't attacking. "Mayu?" Ayumi asked gently.

Mayu flinched at hearing the sound of her name. To Sachiko, she was known as the 'wall explosion.' "A-yu-mi?" She whispered back. All her thoughts and feelings started to rush back into her foggy mind. The two standing in front of her were once her...friends, right?

"Hey! Wall explosion!"

A young girl in a red dress appeared beside Mayu, her pale skin contrasting with her night-black hair. She smirked at Mayu, folding her arms. "You can't possibly think that these are your _friends_, do you?"

"I..."

"Look here, wall explosion. Behind them, is _you. _Thats all your guts and blood and gross stuff. Wouldn't you expect your friends to be more sincere and whatnot?" Sachiko said, glaring at Mayu. Mayu squirmed under her intent gaze. "Uhh...

"Its _her_ fault!" Sachiko shouted, pointing at Ayumi. "She was the one who sent you here! She made you into the monster that you are!" Sachiko tugged one of Mayu's arms, making it come off entirely. She turned to Ayumi and Yoshiki, a smug look on her face. "I stitched her back up, though. I did a pretty bad job, didn't I?"

Mayu suddenly uttered a long, deep groan, sounding like one of intense pain. Dark clouds suddenly started appearing from her. She screamed once more, holding her lolling head up with her one hand. Suddenly, it snapped back up. Ayumi's stomach was suddenly filled with terror. Her eyes weren't filled with hatred...just the desire to kill.

Yoshiki immediately noticed, and grabbed Ayumi's wrist. "Run! Shinozaki, run!"

Ayumi responded to Yoshiki's sudden action. She turned around, and sprinted off, Yoshiki running alongside her. It was disgusting having to run through Mayu's remains, but she couldn't do anything now. Behind them, Mayu let out a shriek of anger.

"Get back here! You can't get away! You can't!" She screeched. Next to her, Sachiko smiled, satisfied. Then she disappeared, leaving an enraged Mayu alone.

Mayu's eyes flashed with something black. And she disappears too.

Meanwhile, Yoshiki and Ayumi continued running, both panting and struggling to breathe.

"Is...she...gone?" Ayumi said, between breathes. Yoshiki looked behind him.

"I..think. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was...terrible, to see Mayu like that!" Ayumi cried, tears leaking out of her eyes. "She didn't deserve it!"

"Like hell I didn't, you bitch!" A voice screamed. Mayu jumped in front of Ayumi. "You were never my friend! You left me to die!"

"Mayu! I _was_ your friend! I didn't want any of this to happen! Please, believe me!" Ayumi pleaded, moving closer to the harmful spirit. Yoshiki pulled her back protectively, and turned to Mayu.

"Suzumoto! Don't let the Darkening take you over!" He yelled.

"No! I'm not being Darkened!"

Out of rage, Mayu lifts Ayumi up in the air. She isn't strangling her, but just holding her up, out of Yoshiki's reach.

"Shinozaki! Suzumoto, put her down!" Yoshiki screamed. The sight of Ayumi held up just made him that much more worried over her.

"Shut up!" Mayu yelled, and pushed Yoshiki back into the wall with her force, Ayumi still up high in the air. Yoshiki is pushed back hard, and it hurts a lot, but he is still fully aware of the danger that Ayumi is in. "Shinozaki!" The pain is too much, and he can't move. Yoshiki feels the blood trickling down his back. "Shinozaki!" He still yelled, though he felt his strength being drained from him. Mayu is holding Ayumi up in the air with one hand, and pinning Yoshiki to the wall with the other.

"How should I kill you, Ayumi?" Mayu smirked. Ayumi struggled, kicking the thin air, in an effort to escape. "Should I kill you the same way I was killed?" She giggled. Ayumi suddenly realised that she could still speak, in a vain attempt to console Mayu.

"Mayu! Please, I'm your friend! Please! Remember me! Remember the others! Morishige and Nakashima and Mochida and Shinohara and me and Kishinuma! Remember how excited you would always be for the plays, writing scripts and making costumes for drama club!" Ayumi persuaded. The blackness in Mayu's eyes started to dull a bit.

"Huh?" She whispered, lowering Ayumi slightly. Ayumi noticed her change.

"Do you remember how much everyone liked you? You were nice and kind, and everyone called you Suzume! And Morishige was your best friend...you were so close!"

"Shige?"

"Yes! Come on, Mayu, don't let the Darkening get rid of all your happy memories!"

Mayu felt herself growing stronger, as her mind became less fogged. She felt someone tap her shoulder lightly.

"Mayu?"

"Shige?"

Mayu turned, to see a tall boy with blue hair and glasses. He was also transparent; a trait of a ghost.

"Don't kill our friends. Don't, Mayu."

"I...won't!" Mayu gasped, and suddenly dropped Ayumi, who hit the ground pretty hard. She winced, but didn't have the strength to sit up. She felt her wounds reopening, but she still listened to the pair.

"Shige...do you still think I'm pretty, after my death?"

"Of course, Mayu. Come, lets go." Morishige tugged her arm lightly. Mayu turned to Ayumi once more.

"I'm sorry, Ayumi."

And they both disappeared. Yoshiki felt the force holding him up weaken, and he stood up and rushed to Ayumi, who was sprawled over the floor.

"Shinozaki?" He said, trying to make her sit up. She didn't move, but she was still breathing.

Footsteps could be heard from down the corridor. Yoshiki turned, to see someone approaching. Someone _alive._

**-X-**

Kizami stared down all the long, winding corridors, breathing in the scent of death. "Just how I remember it."

He reached down, and grabbed his crowbar. In doing so, he realised that he was no longer his science model self. He was his usual handsome self, the way he looked before he was killed. He wasn't even blue or transparent, though on further inspection, his dark eyes were lifeless, like a dead fish.

"How strange - though I doubt anyone will look closely. I'll kill them before they can even say hello!" He cackled, unsheathing his knife. His good knife which he stole from Kai Shimada. He'd taken away so many lives with it; his classmates, friends. He delighted that he could do it so easily, like taking candy from a baby. He believed that people only showed their true form on the verge of death.

"Yuka! What is your true form then?" He laughed, setting off. He intended to find Yuka, and snuff out her tiny flame of life. She couldn't of gotten far, not since the closed spaces were shut down. Now, there was only one dimension, which made it so much easier for him to kill his victims, without having to comb through so many different spaces.

"Yuka?"

Kizami was astounded at the fact that Yuka had already disappeared. "How quick is that little rabbit?"

He wandered the halls, occasionally stumbling over a corpse or two. He made his way down to the bomb shelter, and to the bloody torture room.

"So much blood and dead bodies. My favourite room in the entire school." Kizami kicked a bucket, filled with severed arms and legs. It spilled on the floor, the stench positively revolting. Kizami laughed, kicking over another, filled with tongues.

"A fast and efficient way to die. Have your tongue pulled out." He remarked, picking one up and holding it close to him to see. "Ha! Its all shrivelled and dry. Only to be expected."

Suddenly, he heard the screams of another spirit. The screams of humans too.

"I wonder who's suffering this time."

Kizami headed in the direction of the screams. Since he was trapped here for all eternity, it was quite easy for him to memorise his way around. Soon, he turned and peaked around the corner.

A spirit, who he heard Sachiko refer to as the wall explosion several times, was holding a girl high up in the air. With her other hand, she kept a boy pinned to the wall. The boys strength seemed to of been drained out, and the girl seemed to of been trying to reason with the spirit. Kizami thought the girl was stupid. You couldn't reason with a spirit.

"Mayu! Please, I'm your friend! Please! Remember me! Remember the others! Morishige and Nakashima and Mochida and Shinohara and me and Kishinuma! Remember how excited you would always be for the plays, writing scripts and making costumes for drama club!"

What absolute nonsense, Kizami thought, as the girl kept pleading. Suddenly, another spirit burst out of nowhere. The two spirits had a brief conversation, before disappearing together. The girl was dropped to the ground, and the boy ran over to help her.

"Shinozaki?" Kizami heard. The girl wasn't moving, but he could sense that she was breathing.

"What easy people to mess with. And eventually, kill." Kizami thought, approaching the pair. The boy looked up at him, a face of confusion. The first thing Kizami noticed was what sharp, grey eyes he had.

"Hello." Kizami said. He was hoping to pass off as a human, because he looked like one on the outside. The boy glared at him, momentarily distracted from the girl. Kizami took in their appearances. The boy had bleached blonde hair, and grey eyes. Obviously a delinquent. The girl was quite pretty, with navy blue hair and bright blue eyes. Kizami imagined the girl dying, having the light in her eyes go out. The boy stood up, slowly.

"Who are you?"

**-X-**

Yoshiki didn't trust this person. He especially didn't trust him around Ayumi. She was injured and weak, and all around vulnerable. "Who are you?" He asked sharply. The boy was tall, and somewhat handsome, by standards. He seemed around their age, though. They hadn't seen anyone else around, and there were no closed spaces anymore. Something was off about him.

"My name is Kai Shimada." He said, and bowed. He definitely wasn't using his real name, because they might of been from the same school as Yuka. Yoshiki stared at him with narrowed eyes, Ayumi still lying on the floor, though she began to stir a little.

"Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said, helping her to sit up. Ayumi coughed, holding a hand to her forehead.

"I think...its reopened." She said, not noticing Kizami yet.

"What happened...after Mayu was gone?" Ayumi asked. Her blue eyes caught sight of Kizami. "Who are you?"

"Kai Shimada. I performed the Sachiko Ever After charm with a few of my class mates, and now I'm in this hell hole." Kizami said, lying as fluently as possible.

Ayumi noticed Yoshiki glare at him. He still hadn't given him their names yet.

"I'm Ayumi Shinozaki, and this is Yoshiki Kishinuma."

Yoshiki glared at Ayumi now. He wanted to keep Ayumi safe, and he was getting bad vibes from this person.

"Here, let me help you up." Kizami said, gently grabbing Ayumi's wrist and pulling her up. Yoshiki flinched as Kizami touched Ayumi, and after Ayumi was standing up, he still didn't let go of her wrist.

Yoshiki pulled Ayumi's hand away from his grasp quickly.

Ayumi felt strange when Yoshiki pulled her hand away from Kizami's, but she focused herself on studying his face. She swore she'd seen his face before, but she couldn't place it.

"What school are you from?" Ayumi asked. This person seemed so familiar, for some reason.

"Byakudan Senior High School." Kizami answered. He noticed the bandages on her arm and wrapped around her forehead. "What happened?"

"Its none of your business. Come on, Shinozaki." Yoshiki replied coldly, tugging Ayumi along.

The first thing Kizami noticed was that the boy was extremely protective over the girl; something a boyfriend would do for a girlfriend. But he called her by her last name still.

"Hey, we could try and get out of here together." Kizami said.

"Um, sorry, but we have something we need to do." Ayumi said quickly, the list still in her skirt pocket. "We need to go."

Kizami's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Ayumi's wrist once more. "Whats so important that you need to do?"

Yoshiki felt angry when he saw Kizami grab her wrist again. And he didn't seem to intend to let go.

"Let her go." Yoshiki growled. "Let her go, you bastard."

"No."

Yoshiki clenched his fists, when Ayumi gasped.

"Yuuya Kizami! Your name is Yuuya Kizami! You were the one who tried to kill Yuka! You also killed your classmates, and the girl who loved you!" Ayumi started to struggle and fight against him. "Let me go!"

Kizami pulled out his knife and teasingly traced it around her wrist. "No. Its been a while since I've had new victims."

**Authors note: Again, sorry for the short chapter, its just really late and I need to sleep. Until the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I'm sure you readers have noticed that the chapters are getting shorter. Its because I write these at night and I'm tired and usually reading another fanfic at the same time. I will try and adjust my schedule so I'm not tired, but for now enjoy this chapter!**

Yuka panted, tears streaming down her face. She'd been scouring the hallways for ages now, and caught no sign of her big brother, or anyone else, only rotting corpses.

"Eww! Its like a disgusting corpse party." **XD**. "I don't want to be alone anymore! It somehow feels worse than last time." Yuka whimpered, stepping over a smelly body. She held the hems of her smock up. "Okay, Yuka. Its not that bad. I've been here before...alone. I'll find big brother again. I will." Yuka assured herself. She glanced down the dark hallways in despair. "I'm grown up. I am. Be like Satsuki; confident."

But No matter how much Yuka tried to keep her spirits up, she couldn't help it. Her knees gave out and she sunk into a pile on the floor. Loud sobs escaped from her throat.

"Big...brother! I...don't want...to...be alone. Find me!" She yelled hoarsely, mopping up her tears with her curled up fists. "Come...find...me!"

"Heh. What a baby."

Yuka gasped, and turned around shakily. A teacher stood there, with a pixie-cut hairstyle, a dark blue skirt, and a pink blazer. She also had a panda necklace around her thin neck.

Both her legs appeared to be broken, as if she'd fallen a massive drop. But Yuka would of recognised her from anywhere.

"Yui-Sensai! You were big brothers teacher!" She exclaimed. Another ghost appeared next to her, with short, blond hair, a bow wedged in, and bright blue eyes that matched the bow around her neck. She wore a beige uniform, and although it seemed like she was younger than Yuka, she _looked_ older, with curves that Yuka didn't have.

"A massive baby. And a year older than me, too! She's a joke." The girl said spitefully, eyeing Yuka. Yuka trembled, knowing that these spirits were harmful.

"Oh, look! Shaking like a leaf. Your big brother isn't here to help you, is he?" Yui grinned unnaturally. She walked closer to Yuka, leaning in so their faces were only inches apart. "That's too bad." She paused, the tension extremely thick before continuing. "He won't hear your screams then."

"No...no! Stay away from me!" Yuka shrieked, moving back a few steps. She had come to escape from Kizami; she didn't think there was any other choice. She didn't expect the spirit of her brothers teacher wanting to kill her.

"Stay away from me!" The other spirit mocked, raising her voice into a higher pitch. She laughed. "Do you think we would just let you go?"

Yuka didn't spend any time talking. She turned on her heel and sprinted off, her heart beating so fast it sounded like a contunious hum. She didn't hear foot steps behind her, which made her feel better, when she ran straight into another spirit, who grabbed her forearms, preventing her from moving.

"Where are you going?"

**-X-**

"Look! We've almost finished the list already!"

Satoshi couldn't help but grin at Naomi's enthusiasm. After their Seiko encounter, Satoshi let Naomi rest for a bit, before she insisted that they had work to do. Satoshi had protested (weakly) that she needed the rest and sleep, but Naomi was stubborn, and was out the door before he could even argue any more.

Naomi was bent over a skeleton's body, carefully picking up a name tag that was a few feet away from it. She waved it gleefully in the air.

"How do you think Ayumi and Kishinuma are doing?"

"I'm not sure, but since we've had an encounter with the spirits, theres no doubt they will too. Especially Shinozaki."

Naomi sighed with concern over her friend, which was considered strange since the two never really got along. "I know. It's worse now, because of the recent ones. It must really hurt. She described it as her head was splitting. Oh, I can't even think about that."

"Well, don't. I'm sure both of them are fine." Satoshi said, trying to assure her. He really had no idea now.

"Hey, when do we have to meet up again?"

"Actually, we have to get there in fifteen minutes."

"Then we should probably get going. We're still in the second wing, you know."

"Right."

Satoshi and Naomi set off, their pockets bulging, full of student IDs. Satoshi's mind refocused on Yuka.

"I wonder how she's doing."

"Who?"

"Yuka. I feel like crap after the way I treated her, dumping her with Satsuki."

"It wasn't your fault. You only wanted to help her, protect her."

"But I didn't have to be so rough with her!"

"But she's safe, isn't she? She's in the hall right now. Safe and sound."

Satoshi sighed, but accepted Naomi's sympathy. They walked through the passageway between the two wings, and the halls, nearing the classroom, when they heard a scream; a scream that Satoshi knew all too well.

"Yuka!"

**-X-**

"Let go of her!" Yoshiki yelled, desperately trying to jerk Ayumi away from the psycho. He only realised how lifeless and dull Kizami's eyes were; like the eyes of Naho's. Ayumi pushed and struggled.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" She shrieked. Kizami only smirked, pulling the frightened girl closer to him. He rested the blade under her chin, extremely close to her neck. The boy's actions ceased completely.

"Don't hurt her, you freaking bastard!" He growled. Kizami only laughed, as Ayumi gasped at the closeness of the knife.

"Its funny, to see how this girls life is in my hands. To know that you won't do anything, for the risk of her life."

"You freaking son of a bitch!"

"Kishinuma! Run! Go!" Ayumi said. She knew she was going to die, and she didn't want Yoshiki to have the same fate.

"Theres no way I'm leaving you!" Yoshiki shouted, rage boiling up inside of him. Kizami looked confused for a second.

"Why do you not run? Why do you risk your life for hers? I don't get it."

"Because your crazy! You killed all your classmates, your friends, even the girl who loved you! What did that achieve!?" Ayumi lashed out, fighting against him. Kizami only pressed the tip closer to her neck. Yoshiki hated being powerless, not being able to do anything to help.

"They weren't my friends. They were all nuisances. Just like you."

"They all had _lives_! Lives which you took away!" Ayumi screamed.

Lives. They all had lives, Kizami thought. He had this strange feeling in his chest. But he couldn't possibly be feeling remorse, or guilt, could he? His grip on Ayumi loosened a little as he drifted off into her thoughts. Yoshiki noticed this immediately.

"Shinozaki!" He yelled, pulling her away from him in an instant. He shoved her behind him, and stood in front of her menacingly. "If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you a thousand times over." He hissed. Kizami first looked a bit intimidated, but then a smile broke out over his face. He rushed forward, and pinned Yoshiki against the wall.

"You idiot! To think that you could kill me? I'm far too strong for a runt like you." Kizami spat. Yoshiki stared him determinedly in the eyes, his grey ones piercing Kizami's dark ones. Suddenly, a shriek was heard from the frightened girl behind them. Both pairs of eyes were turned to Ayumi, who was staring at the ground with an unnaturally wide grin over her face. Yoshiki felt his heart sink, worried over her. She was possessed again.

"No! Emi was right, you are crazy! You pushed him down the stairs, you _murderer_!"

Kizami froze, realising that he had heard those words before.

"And I still need to find Mitsuki and Fukuroi! And I can't believe you killed Katayama like that! Murderer, murderer, murderer!"

"What made it worse is that I actually liked you! I left Emi alone to find you, and help you, you son of a bitch!"

Ayumi paused. The spirit had wormed its way into her head and it wasn't coming out. She continued to burble a whole heap of nonsense.

"The infirmary key Shimada dropped! I can lock myself in!"

"Its been ages. Is he gone? I think so."

"I can look for Emi and-" Ayumi's words were cut off by a sharp scream. Then, she grabbed Kizami's knife, which was lying on the floor, and plunged it into his neck.

Kizami was a spirit, but he could still feel all the pain. Blood dribbled from his mouth and his grip on Yoshiki slackened considerably.

"Ack...ackkkkk."

"You deserve it! You deserve it!" Ayumi screamed. Yoshiki pushed past his flailing body and went straight to Ayumi, pulling her shaking body into his arms. Gradually, her breathing slowed, and she stopped shaking. Kizami eventually went still and limp, though his spiritual body drifted away.

"Kishinuma?" She whispered, pulling away from him. She'd experienced this many times now, and was getting used to it. Yoshiki smiled at her.

"Glad to see your back, Shinozaki."

"What? What happened?"

Yoshiki was about to launch into the story, when someone tapped Ayumi on the shoulder. She turned to see the girl spirit there, who possessed her in the real world. Yoshiki's eyebrows knit together in worry as he turned to Ayumi. The spirit didn't seem harmful, though. She beamed at Ayumi.

"Thank you! Thank you for letting me use you to get my revenge. I feel so much better now!"

"Your welcome." Ayumi bowed, though she had no idea what she was talking about. The girl disappeared, and Yoshiki spoke to Ayumi.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No. Not really."

"Okay. I'll explain it then on the way back to the classroom." Yoshiki said, taking her arm and leading her toward the class room. "We've got most of what we needed, anyway."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, a young girls scream echoed throughout the halls.

"God, no. That sounds like Yuka!"

**Authors note: Sorry again, the past few chapters have been really short, its because I'm tired and cranky! Sorry! Hopefully next one will be better!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I'm almost certain you'll hate me after reading a certain part of this story. But don't worry! Every cloud has a silver lining! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Corpse Party or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners. **

The feeling of many hands clamped over her mouth made Yuka want to scream. Scream and cry and struggle. But she couldn't, with her arms and legs pinned down,, her mouth muffled. The only thing left uncovered were her large, blue eyes, exposed to the horror.

At least ten spirits were gathered in front of her, though it was hard to count because they were moving around quickly. She only recognised Satoshi's teacher and the murder victim spirits, including Sachiko. The others were unfamiliar. Three wore the beige uniform, complete with a bow at the neck, and the others seemed to just be there for the show.

Yuka felt herself being thrown around, like a ball, then black dots began to dance over her field of vision. She mumbled something before she lost consciousness.

"Big brother...save me."

**-X-**

"Yuka! YUKA!" Satoshi shouted, running through the dark halls and corridors, Naomi keeping pace alongside him. Satoshi had so many emotions running through his mind; fear, worry, hurt, but most of all it was frustration. It seemed like these halls never seemed to end! He and Naomi dodged rotting corpses, pools of blood, pieces of paper that littered the floor. Both were panting heavily, sweat dripping from their forehead, but still continued, desperate to reach Yuka. Satoshi was confused. He'd told her to stay at Kisaragi, didn't he? Why was she here?

"Yuka!" Satoshi called out desperately. The pair turned a sharp corner, only to barge into two other people. Satoshi hit the first one so hard that she fell to the floor.

"Huh? Yoshiki? Shinozaki? Shinozaki, are you okay?" Satoshi said, looking down to the small blue-haired girl which he knocked to the floor.

"Satoshi? Nakashima?" Yoshiki said, confused, as Ayumi stood up groggily, swaying slightly. She gripped Yoshiki's arm to keep her from falling again.

"Ayumi! You look terrible!" Naomi gasped. She put a tentative finger to Ayumi's head wound. "What happened?"

"Scissors. Yuki." Ayumi summarised. "How have you two been doing?"

"We heard Yuka!" Satoshi yelled. "She was screaming!" Satoshi turned towards the wall and started punching it violently, out of sheer frustration. Naomi grabbed his swinging fists and inspected it. His knuckles were split and bleeding, no doubt it would bruise.

"Satoshi!" Naomi said. "Calm down! Calm down!"

"How can I be calm? Yuka can be dead! I told her to stay behind! Why would she be here?"

"Yuka isn't dead!" Naomi shouted. Three pairs of eyes turned to the brown-haired girl.

"How do you know?" Satoshi asked, disbelief clearly in his voice.

"We only heard her scream once, didn't we? If she was getting hurt, she would of screamed more."

"She could of been gagged. Or killed her so quickly that she didn't have time to scream." Satoshi said bitterly.

"No. Sachiko takes her times with her victims, and likes to hear them scream." Naomi explained.

"Twisted Heavenly Host logic." Yoshiki snorted. Ayumi jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Shhh!" She hissed, glaring at him.

"Are you sure?" Satoshi asked doubtfully, though he calmed down.

"Yes! We'll find Yuka, and she'll be fine." Naomi said firmly, though inside she was worrying to the max. She had to keep up a calm front, though, to relax Satoshi. She turned to Yoshiki and Ayumi.

"What happened to you? Did you get lots of name tags?"

"Yeah." Ayumi pulled out her list. "Almost the whole list."

"Same here. Who do you have left?" Naomi said, getting her one out too.

"Just a few. I don't think either of us have visited the pool yet, so theres that too. And the basement and bomb shelter."

"Yeah. But first, we need to find Yuka."

"Agreed."

The four headed off, deciding not to split up again. They would look for Yuka together.

The three were trying their best to keep Satoshi calm. Naomi did the best, considering how close they were. She was also stressing over Yuka's safety. She'd grown to love the adorable little girl whenever she spent time with Satoshi. The thought of her wiped from existence was just to much to bear. Her sweet smile, her soft laugh...if it would be hard for Naomi, it'll be hell for Satoshi.

Yoshiki and Ayumi walked up front, Yoshiki supporting her if she fell. She'd lost quite a lot of blood, and it still faintly stained her face like paint. Yoshiki shivered. It was a painful reminder of how close she had come to death. And if Ayumi died and he didn't help her...he didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself.

Ayumi's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. It may of been lack of sleep, or blood loss, but she couldn't care less. She felt herself weaken, anyway. Yoshiki kept a firm hold on her pale arm, refusing to let go. It comforted her slightly, knowing that someone would always try to help her, even though she was a complete bitch at times. **(True dat.)**

Suddenly, another ear shattering scream broke out, silencing whatever chatter they had going. It didn't even sound human, more like the same sound a pig makes when being slaughtered. Immediately, Satoshi's feet got the better of him and he took off running. "Yuka!" He shouted, the three catching up. Her screams didn't stop; it was like a crazed record on a continuos loop. Satoshi frantically ran down the halls, trying to determine which room her screams came from. Finally, he stopped in front of the science room, Yoshiki and Naomi and Ayumi gathered behind him.

Both Yoshiki and Ayumi had bad memories associated with the science room. Ayumi was grabbed by the neck by some sort of science model, and Yoshiki barely got her out alive. Satoshi desperately pushed on the door. It was like dozens of people were standing in front of it, keeping them out.

"Goddamnit, let me in!" Satoshi yelled, so loudly it almost overtook Yuka's screaming. The other three helped him, leaning on the door with their shoulders. On the other side, it sounded like giggling.

"We should let them in, shouldn't we? She asked for her big brother. Go on, let him in."

There was something horribly familiar about the voice, as the door suddenly collapsed. The four fell inside, to be greeted with a terrible sight.

Yuka's lifeless body hung from the ceiling. It appeared that her hands were nailed to the roof, or something similar. Both her bright blue eyes had disappeared, only bloody sockets visible. Her mouth hung open, full of blood. She had gashes and scratches all over her arms and legs, and half of her uniform had been torn away. She had several fingers cut off, a few of the others hanging on threads. But the worse thing about it was...she was still alive.

"Bi...g...b...r..ot...h..er..." She gasped. The blood spilled from her mouth and just kept coming. It trickled down her torn dress. "Y...o...u...pr...o...mi...s...ed..."

When Satoshi saw the horrific sight, he collapsed to his knees. This hanging corpse surely can't be his bright, bubbly little sister, can it? Yuka was the most horrifying corpse he had seen.

"Yuka?" He whispered. The bottom of her feet were four feet above the ground.

"No..."

The spirits around him laughed cruelly. "She didn't put up much of a struggle, either. Kizami had the honours of taking out her eyes. He argued quite a bit with Yuki, but eventually she let him."

Naomi turned her head to the spirit who was talking, tears spilling down her face. She gasped when she caught sight of the spirit. "Yui-sensai!?"

Yoshiki and Ayumi's head both turned at the mention of her name, Ayumi especially, because she and Yui-sensai were quite close. "Yui-sensai!"

Satoshi's eyes only stayed glued on the slightly swinging corpse above him. Yuka seemed to of stopped breathing now. He didn't even move at the mention of his dead teacher.

Yui glared at the four students. "Oh, so you've guessed my name. Congratulations." She said, in a cold, sarcastic voice - utterly unlike Yui at all.

"Yui-sensai?" Ayumi asked tentatively. She stretched out a hand, quivering slightly. Yui smacked it away coldly, like she couldn't bear any interaction with her former students.

"It was all your fault, remember? That silly charm...your fault!" Yui said accusingly. Ayumi stepped back, shocked for words. She turned her attention back on the other spirits. None seemed all too familiar, when she spotted one with short hair and bright blue eyes.

"You! You were the one that possessed me before!" She said, moving closer to the young spirit, despite Yoshiki's attempts to keep her away. The spirit snarled at her.

"Yeah, so?"

The spirit glared at her intensely. Ayumi felt uncomfortable under her stern gaze, as if she were an ant that was about to be squashed.

Satoshi acted dead; he wasn't moving, and it seemed like he wasn't even breathing, either. The sight of poor Yuka...Satoshi couldn't believe that she was now reduced to this. A mess of blood and limbs...that used to be his little sister. He choked down painful sobs, though tears leaked out.

Suddenly, a familiar giggle exploded from somewhere. Sachiko ushered all the spirits away, so only her, Yui and the young girl spirit were present. Sachiko folded her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't sure what it would take for you to break, Satoshi. You seemed to be the most threatening, out of them all; who knew I only had to take away the life of Yuka to break you?" She giggled manically. Satoshi only stared blankly ahead.

"Why? Sachiko! Why would you kill Yuka?" Naomi blurted out. "You cruel, cruel being!"

"Shut it, Naomi. If you had the choice between Seiko and Yuka, who would you choose?" Sachiko said sharply. Naomi pursed her lips together, tears leaking out.

"Sachiko! Listen, theres still some good in you! You're not as violent as before!" Ayumi argued. Sachiko glared at her.

"I could kill you so easily, Ayumi. But I won't. You'll die on your own in due time." She warned. Then, Sachiko and Yui both disappeared. The last spirit wavered, then wandered out of the room, instead of disappearing on her own accord. Ayumi watched her go, as Naomi and Yoshiki knelt down beside Satoshi.

"Satoshi? Satoshi! Snap out of it, please! Your scaring me!" Naomi whimpered, gently shaking his shoulders. Yoshiki faced Satoshi.

"Look, I'm really, really, really, sorry about Yuka. But she would want you get the hell out of here, wouldn't she?" Yoshiki said. Ayumi dithered behind him, not sure what to do. She wasn't that close to Satoshi, like Naomi and Yoshiki, despite her crush.

"Mochida?" Ayumi said softly. He wasn't moving, or saying anything. His behaviour worried those around him.

"Yuka...didn't deserve...this!" Satoshi yelled suddenly, making everyone around him jump as he gestured to the corpse. "She didn't!"

Tears rolled down his cheeks, unable to stop. Yoshiki and Naomi did his best to comfort him. Ayumi was about to kneel down, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Ayumi barely had time to register who it was when her mind went completely blank.

Yoshiki was doing his best with Satoshi, when he head a thud from behind him. He turned, to see Ayumi lying unconscious on the floor. It didn't look like her wounds reopened, so what caused her to fall? He checked her pulse, which was fine, and her breathing was even.

"Sato-Ayumi? What happened to Ayumi?" Naomi gasped, abandoning Satoshi and crawling over to Ayumi.

"I'm not sure. Her wounds haven't reopened, her pulse is fine, breathings even, and no headaches or nosebleeds." Yoshiki said, holding her hand tightly. "You keep an eye on Satoshi, I'll keep an eye on Shinozaki."

Naomi nodded. Satoshi hadn't moved, and Ayumi was unconscious. It was like their mission of appeasing all the spirits was put on hold for now.

In Ayumi's head, she had blurry memories. It started out when Yuka lost consciousness. It was like she was the girl spirit. Ayumi watched as Yuka was tied up, gagged...but not killed. She was put into murder room, and stuffed into a closet, Sachiko locking the door behind her. She grinned at the surrounding spirits and Yoshikazu.

"This will be fun, won't it?" She giggled. She motioned to the crowd of spirits around her. "Okay, which one of you died recently?"

Ayumi felt herself put up her hand. Sachiko laughed once more.

"Perfect! And you're a bit younger than Yuka, aren't you? Good! Makes my job easier!"

Ayumi watched as Sachiko drifted down the never ending hallways, to reach a fresh corpse. Ayumi realises how pretty the girl spirit was, until she was killed. She tried not to think about things like that, like the fact that all the people trapped had a _life_, a life that had been so cruelly taken away from them.

Sachiko grabbed the girl's corpse, flinging it over her shoulder, a strange sight for a seven year old girl. Ayumi felt herself wince, as Sachiko hoisted the body up and nailed her poor hands to the ceiling. Yuki then approached, the scissors in her hands. Ayumi watched as Kizami and Yuki argued, then they butchered the poor girls body. Sachiko stood in front of it, and muttered some random words, then the girl turned into Yuka, with her short, purple hair and headband and blue dress. Then, she whispered something to Ayumi. "I can manipulate her voice to sound like her." Sachiko giggled. She suddenly let out a high pitched scream, sounding so much like Yuka.

"Yuka's...still alive!" Ayumi gasped. She tried to wake herself up from her slumber, when the same spirit showed up again.

"Ayumi? The Darkening seems to be...less intense, than usual, if thats the right word. All the spirits would usually try to kill you, but something is tampering with their emotions, making them less violent. Do not provoke them, do you hear me? Do not provoke them, though Sachiko and Yoshikazu and Ryou and Yuki and Tokiko will still try to kill you. Alright?"

Ayumi nodded, then she felt herself being jolted back into reality. She awoke, to find Yoshiki gripping her pale hand tightly. "Kishinuma?" She asked, confused. Then she turned her attention to the lifeless person, kneeling under Yuka.

"Mochida!" Ayumi gasped. "That isn't Yuka! She isn't dead!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Okay, so I haven't been uploading chapters as consistently as I have been, and thats because its usually late when I write these, and at that time I'm extremely tired. also feel like I'm dragging the story out a bit. Tell me if you agree! I was planning on wrapping it up in the next chapter anyway, or the one after that. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or any of its characters. All rights go to respectable owners. **

Chapter 9

The remaining students left in the hall wandered around aimlessly, most crying or sniffling. The remains of the girl and boy were still splattered on the floor, no one wanting to get close to the exposed organs.

The teachers had given up on trying to get everyone to stay calm. Even the principal was in hysterics. The chatter was idle. No one wanted to discuss if the five that went in were coming out alive, or if _they_ were getting out alive.

Once again, suddenly, the hall was plunged into pitch blackness, causing more shrieks. Students desperately reached out and tried to grab their friends, for some assurance that they would still be alive.

A boy was fumbling around for his friends, when he felt someone grab his forearms, pinning him down while they placed a noose around his neck. It happened to others, and as they tried to scream, the angry spirits hoisted them up onto the ceiling.

The lights flickered back on, and the remaining students were greeted with a horrific sight.

Fifteen students were choking for air, eight metres off the ground, struggling and kicking, though it only tightened the ropes more. Several other students gasped, fresh tears streaming down their faces. Soon, the poor hanging students faces lost life; their eyes stopped glowing, and they just hung in the air, swinging from side to side, like Seiko's corpse.

**-X-**

"Yuka...isn't dead?" Satoshi mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Ayumi shook her head firmly.

"No! This isn't her! She's in the bomb shelter! She's alive, Mochida!"

Naomi gasped at the good news. "Satoshi? We can find her!" She yelled excitedly. Satoshi stood up, a bit shaky, but still determined. He glanced at Ayumi like she was playing a trick on her.

"You sure, Shinozaki?"

"Clearer than day, Mochida. Come on! Lets go find her!" Ayumi tugged enthusiastically on his sleeve. Yoshiki couldn't help but think; if it was him in Satoshi's place, would Ayumi still be as supportive and kind? Maybe. Her crush on Satoshi seemed to of dimmed down since Heavenly Host.

Naomi nodded. Soon, the four of them were out, trying to remember how to get to the bomb shelter. Ayumi and Yoshiki only remembered the incinerator way, but Naomi insisted that their was an entrance way through the custodians closet. There was, indeed, and they climbed down the thin ladder. It seemed so rickety and loose.

"Seems like it'll fall any minute." Yoshiki remarked, inspecting it.

"It probably will. Like the rest of this place." Ayumi said bitterly, gently tracing her fingers over her arm wound. Naomi glanced down the long, dark hallways.

"I think the room is this way." Naomi said, wandering down the path on the right.

"No, no, I'm sure its this way." Ayumi corrected, staring down the one on the left. Yoshiki sighed.

"Maybe we should split up again." He suggested. Ayumi and Naomi glared at him.

"Of course not! We'll be safer in a bigger group." Naomi rolled her eyes. Satoshi stared down each of the hallways in turn.

"My guess is that...Naomi is right. The path on the right seems better." He announced, not paying attention to the bickering. All three head turned his way. Ayumi raised her eyebrows.

"What? Its just a hunch. And I trust my instincts." Satoshi snapped, glaring at Ayumi. Ayumi huffed, and turned away.

"What ever you say."

The four went right, the feelings of unease never ceasing. Naomi and Yoshiki did their best to keep Satoshi and Ayumi apart, because Satoshi's temper was short at the moment, and Ayumi was stubborn enough to cause an argument, and not back down. And the last thing they needed was an argument.

Satoshi led the way, not slowing his quick pace, though he heard the other three panting to catch up at times. He turned corners based purely on instinct, though he might of been wrong on some occasions. However if he were wrong, Ayumi would of spoke up already.

He kept going, determined to find Yuka. He loved her and Naomi; the two most important people in his life. If Yuka ended up being dead...he didn't know what he'd do. Probably spiral into a deep depression.

Eventually, he paused in front of a simple door, splattered with the blood of numerous people. The others gathered behind him, the feeling of unease having developed into full fear. Although, there was no screams on the inside, no sounds at all.

"It doesn't seem like Sachiko or the others are in there." Naomi whispered, pushing gently on the worn door. It creaked a bit, then gave way completely, landing with a loud thud. The horrible stench drifted out into the already musty air, causing everyone's eyes to water and noses to bleed. **(I'm not sure if a smell can do that, but nose bleeds are pretty common in corpse party.) **

"Gross. Is Yuka definitely in here, Ayumi?" Naomi asked, turning to Ayumi for justification. Ayumi suddenly ran into the room, as Yoshiki tried to grab her arm. Ayumi slipped from his grasp and threw the doors to the closet open.

"Yuka!" She gasped. Satoshi dashed into the room and stood next to the class rep, stunned for a split second.

Yuka was lying unconscious on the floor of it, gagged with her hands bound. She's got cuts all over, and she had a massive gash down one cheek, but other than that, she was fine. Satoshi immediately untied her hands and gag, and tried to shake her awake.

"Yuka," He whispered. He shook her harder. "Yuka!"

"Mochida! She'll wake up on her own!" Ayumi said, rummaging around in her pockets for another handkerchief. Not finding one, she carefully unwrapped a blood soaked one from her arm and placed it on her cheek. "Hopefully this'll staunch the blood flow."

Naomi and Yoshiki stood behind them, trying to help but also disgusted by the body parts around the room.

"Oh my god, Yuka! Is she alright?"

"Healthy enough and breathing." Ayumi answered. "We can't stay here, though. Sachiko or Yoshikazu will come back! We need to tend to Yuka somewhere else."

Satoshi moved forward and gently picked her lifeless body up, mindful of her cuts, and carried her out. The rest followed him.

The group continued like that for a while, until it was obvious that Satoshi was tired, though he kept denying it. Yoshiki offered to carry her, but he had to help Ayumi, who was struggling to move from blood loss. Naomi ended up with Yuka on her back, clutching onto her arms and legs. After much arguing, they eventually decided to go to the pool. Ayumi remembered the mass amounts of corpses in there, no doubt there would be name tags, too.

The locker room was exactly how Yoshiki and Ayumi remember it; the horrible smell, the broken showers, even the blood drip from Ayumi's nose. Ayumi cringed. She knew that Naomi and Satoshi hadn't been to the pool before.

"Come on. Its worse outside." She said. Satoshi glanced at her, the blood from her wounds leaking out of their bandages. She looked undeniably dizzy as well.

"Maybe Shinozaki should stay here, with Yuka. You look like you'll pass out any second." Satoshi suggested. Yoshiki immediately remembered what happened last time he left Ayumi in here alone. Sure, she'd be with Yuka, but Yuka wasn't much help with possession, wasn't she?

"No," Yoshiki said firmly, not loosing his grip on Ayumi's arm. "No. Its dangerous."

"How so?" Naomi asked, detaching Yuka from her back and laying her on the ground carefully.

"The last time I left Shinozaki alone in here, she was possessed and ended up diving head first into the pool. You could of drowned, you know!" Yoshiki explained, turning to Ayumi with a stern look. Ayumi gave him a puzzled one.

"Huh? I don't remember that." She said. "But I'll believe you. Come on; lets get out of here before I can be possessed again."

Ayumi grabbed Yoshiki's wrist and pulled him out behind her, forcefully dragging him along. Satoshi exchanged a look with Naomi, following the pair, Naomi once again carrying Yuka on her back. By the time they were outside, Ayumi made her way into the pump room and was draining all the old, mucky, water out, exposing at least seven corpses. The water had made the lifeless skin go wrinkly and saggy, and it hung off their whitened bones. Naomi cringed, screwing her pretty face up.

"Disgusting. Alright, lets get this over with." Naomi placed Yuka on the ground, and hopped in, picking her way around the corpses, grabbing student ID's here and there.

"Done!" Naomi announced happily, not noticing the other three gathered around Yuka.

"Naomi! She's waking up!" Ayumi called excitedly. Naomi shoved the name tags in her pockets, hurrying over to a dazed Yuka.

"Big...brother?"

**-X-**

Yuka leaned on Naomi for support, clutching her hand. Ayumi wasn't looking too good either. After Yuka woke up, Satoshi explained everything, and ordered Yuka to tell them why she was here. She did, and burst into uncontrollable tears. Naomi and Ayumi comforted her, while Yoshiki and Satoshi read over the lists once again.

"I think we have every one." Satoshi murmured, sifting through the piles of name tags. Yoshiki nodded.

"I think your right. We've been everywhere, haven't we? Shinozaki, what did Sachiko say?"

"She said that when we've got everything we need, she'll take us back to the real world, to appease the spirits there, so they can rest." She explained, holding a weak hand to her forehead.

"Wait, why are we still here then? Shouldn't we be transported back to the real world?" Naomi questioned, her arm around Yuka. Ayumi stared at the piece of paper in Yoshiki's hand.

"Hey, Kishinuma, give me that."

"Huh? Okay."

Yoshiki handed it over, while Ayumi quickly scanned the back. Her eyes widened, and she looked faint.

"Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked urgently, ready to reach out and grab her.

Ayumi's vision clouded and she felt her mind fade before she hit the ground, unconscious.


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hello! Thank you all so, so so much for all your lovely reviews and likings and followings. It actually motivates me to write the next chapter. I will probably be posting one every two days now, since one every day is a strain on my energy. Sorry! And I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. Maybe two, or three. I'm not sure! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or any of its characters. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

Chapter 10

"Ayumi-chan?"

Naomi and Yuka shook her gently. Yuka looked up at Naomi. "Why did she pass out?"

"Blood loss, I think. Her wounds are pretty bad." She answered. She peeled back one of the bandages on her head, then sucked in a breath. "Damnit...it looks infected. We have to get out of here, soon. It'll only get worse."

"Worse?" Yoshiki echoed.

"Yeah. If only we had the right medicine..." Naomi trailed off, sticking the bandages back on Ayumi's pale forehead. Yuka rubbed the one plastered to her cheek.

"Ayumi-chan can have this one, if she wants. My cheek is all better now."

"No, Yuka, the blood will still flow." Satoshi said. Yoshiki knelt down by Ayumi.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" He asked in a calming voice. He didn't want to think about her wounds being infected.

"No idea. We can wait, though."

Yoshiki had a hard, set glare on his face. If her wounds were left untreated...

**-X-**

_Ayumi_

_Last thing. _

_Appease your friends. You cannot do this with name tags. You must find out what they want. You have not appeased them, just yet. Words will not work. _

Ayumi could only remember her mind swim, her vision blackening, before she collapsed to the floor, almost painfully, hitting her already sore head on the concrete. She didn't feel possessed; just painful. She felt blood trickling down her forehead, onto her nose and into her mouth. It tasted metallic, like she was gnawing on a piece of steel. Ayumi felt someone gently take the bandages off her head, the patch it back up. It was all too blurry, though, the voices merged together, into a monotone voice.

"Ayumi? Ayumi, wake up, please." The familiar, sweet voice of Naomi rang through her stuffed head. Feeling undeniably groggy, she raised her head slowly. "Naomi?"

"Ayumi!" Naomi yelled, helping her up. "You passed out!"

"Passed out? From what?"

"Blood loss, I think." Naomi answered, helping her up into a sitting position. Yoshiki and Yuka stared at her pale face, worriedly. Satoshi knelt behind Naomi.

"Shinozaki? Are you alright?" Satoshi asked. Ayumi nodded weakly.

"Well enough. Okay, listen, we have to appease Mayu, Yui-sensai, Morishige and Shinohara. But not with name tags."

"Not with name tags?" Yoshiki echoed. "What do they want, then?"

"How should I know?" Ayumi snapped. She held a shaking hand to her bloody head and winced. Naomi sighed.

"Ayumi, be careful. I'm not sure how you'll be able to move. The head wound is infected, and I'm not sure about the arm one."

"I'm fine! And if I'm not, then I'll just go to the doctors when we get back." Ayumi declared stubbornly, shoving Naomi out of the way and standing ump arms crossed. "I'm fine. Lets go appease them, and get the hell out of here."

Ayumi stomped off towards the locker rooms, Yoshiki following close behind. Naomi, Yuka and Satoshi shoved all the student ID's into their pockets and hands. "We really need a bag or something for these." Satoshi muttered under his breath, his pockets crammed.

They followed the annoyed pair back into the main school silently, until Naomi spoke up. "Where do you think you'll find them?"

"I'm...not sure. Maybe where they were killed?"

Naomi cringed. The thought of seeing Seiko's body again...it felt like too much to bear. Satoshi patted her arm comfortingly.

"Its okay, Naomi."

"Yeah. How about we not go see Shinohara first?" Yoshiki suggested. Naomi nodded. Ayumi suddenly stopped moving, causing the others to stop. Mayu's remains, still splattered on the floor, her patched up ghost wandering around. On hearing their movement, Mayu turned around, her poor face in a glare.

_What could Mayu want?_ Ayumi wondered, nervously playing with one of her twin tails. Mayu stood there, completely still, one hand on her hip, the other dangling down her side. The tension was killing Naomi.

"Suzumoto?" She called tentatively.

"Nakashima? How pleasant." Mayu said tersely, dried blood coating her pale face. She kept glaring at the group, though not making any contact at all.

_Do not provoke them, Ayumi. Do not provoke them. _The words of the young spirit echoed throughout her mind.

"Mayu?" Ayumi said softly, taking small steps forward. What could Mayu want? She was always so kind and nice; did she ever think about what _she_ wanted?

"_What_, Ayumi? What do you want now?" Mayu spat, backing up a few steps. Yuka cowered behind Satoshi fearfully.

"What do you want, Mayu?"

"What I...want?" Mayu muttered slowly, taken aback by the question. "Why do _you_ care what I want?"

"To set you free. To free you from this terrible hellhole." Ayumi whispered. Mayu's dull eyes widened.

"Set me free?"

"You won't have to live through this, anymore." Ayumi reassured. Mayu suddenly dropped to her knees, tears spilling out of her eyes and down her bloody cheeks.

"All...I wanted...was to hear...Shige...say he...loved me..." Mayu cried, getting out the words in-between sobs. Ayumi knelt down beside her transparent, blue best friend.

"Mayu? We'll do that, okay? Me and Kishinuma and Mochida and Naomi and Yuka. We'll get you what you want."

"How? He only ever saw me as a close friend. You won't be able to get him to admit that." Mayu's eyes suddenly flared with anger, hatred. "You can't do _anything_ right!"

Ayumi gasped, then moved back into the safety of her friends. Mayu stood up once more, like she intended to hurt Ayumi, before collapsing on the ground, large sobs wracking her small body. Ayumi desperately wanted to comfort her, but she was worried about upsetting her once more. She tugged Naomi's and Satoshi's wrists, urging them along. Yoshiki and Yuka followed after them, as Ayumi led them around a few more corners.

"Explain, Shinozaki. What did Mayu want? She was speaking so quietly none of us could hear."

"She wants Morishige to admit that he loves her." Ayumi said bluntly, upset about leaving Mayu behind, sobbing as she knelt down in her remains. Yoshiki didn't seem to fazed by Mayu's request.

"We all knew that Morishige had feelings for Suzumoto. It won't be too hard."

"The problem is _finding_ Morishige." Satoshi corrected. "I think its in the second wing. And maybe by getting Morishige to confess, we'll of appeased both of them too."

"But when Suzumoto almost killed us before," Yoshiki said, voicing his thoughts. "Didn't Morishige confess then?"

"No. He just told her that he thought she was still pretty." Ayumi recalled, pinching her chin; a habit she'd developed over the years when she thought deeply. She glanced at Satoshi and Naomi.

"We don't know where Morishige died. Do you?"

"Yeah. We've seen the video footage, when he went insane after he found out about Suzumoto." Naomi said, looking down at her feet. Ayumi nodded.

"Okay. Take us there, then."

Ayumi knew she was acting heartless, but all she wanted was to get out of there. And if her friends spirits were put to rest - she could finally try to stop blaming herself for their death.

Satoshi sighed, and headed back to the second wing. Yoshiki kept an eye on Ayumi; she seemed so much weaker now, as if she would faint at any moment. He purposefully remained behind her, to catch her if she fell. Satoshi led the way, Naomi beside them, Yuka next to Ayumi. Yuka felt uneasy with the second wing; she had been chased around by the horrible Kizami. Satoshi led the group down the stairs, to where he and Naomi found his cell phone.

"Here. It was here we found his cell." Naomi explained.

"How'd he die?" Ayumi asked. She felt like absolute crap for asking that about a close friend of hers.

"No idea."

Yoshiki noticed a cracked, broken window, shards of glass sticking dangerously out.

"I thought the windows couldn't open?" He said, turning to Satoshi. He looked confused, his brown eyes squinting. Satoshi went to the window, and carefully leaned over the side. He yelped out in surprise.

"Satoshi?! What is it?" Naomi panicked, tugging him away from the window. Satoshi pressed a hand to his mouth, shaking slightly.

"Morishige..."

Ayumi darted forward and peered out the window, almost wishing she hadn't. Morishige's lifeless body lay down below, his limbs twisted in odd places.

"Oh, god."

Yoshiki pulled her away from the window, looking out himself.

"Damnit...did he really kill himself?"

"I did."

**Authors note: There will be more chapters, don't worry!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Hello! A new chapter! Its mostly speech and conversation (sorry!) of the five appeasing their dead friends. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Corpse Party. All rights go to their respectable owners. **

"Morishige!"

Ayumi felt a presence behind her - a ghost one. She turned, to see the serious face of her once close friend. His blue hair was tousled messily, his glasses cracked, a massive gash on the side of his head. His neck was twisted painfully, suggesting that he'd broken it on impact. His uniform was surprisingly still intact.

"Hello." He stated simply, like it was completely ordinary to reconnect with his living friends in a haunted school. Yoshiki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, Morishige. You seem...well. For a spirit, anyway."

Morishige narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't seem too pissed. He glanced at Ayumi. "Class rep...you look rather weak."

Ayumi _felt_ rather weak. She still remained stubborn, held up by her personal pride. Ayumi ignored the comment.

"Morishige? We were wondering if you could do us a favour..."

"A favour?" He raised his eyebrows. "Depends what it is. Theres not much a dead person can do, is there?"

The group nervously averted their eyes from his serious gaze. Naomi looked to the floor and played with her hands.

"We're sorry; that we lived...and you didn't." She apologised, looking him straight in the eye. Morishige sighed.

"Oh, well. Too late now. You know, it kind of reminds me of a Shakespeare sonnet, a little."

Ayumi felt guilt seep into her already heavy heart. The fact that he was so calm, and collected, but _dead_...reminded her how much it was her fault. She had to struggle not to let tears escape from her eyes.

"So? This favour, then?" Morshige pressed. Satoshi looked determined.

"Well, we need you to confess to Suzumoto. Please." He added, to try and make the message go through to him. Morshige was taken aback by the comment.

"Huh? What?"

"Confess." Naomi said clearly. She didn't feel at all scared of him, and she didn't even know why. Naomi felt that he wasn't going to hurt them, physically, anyway.

"You have too. So both you and Mayu can be put to rest." Ayumi explained. Morishige face turned up in a scowl.

"Put to rest? I don't think so. I'm stuck here for eternity."

"No, you won't!" Ayumi protested. "You'll be set free, with Mayu. _Together_."

"How do I know your not lying?" Morishige said suspiciously.

"Of course we're not! Don't you want Mayu to be at peace? This will put her at peace!" Ayumi argued.

"Nothing will put us at peace! Don't you see, we're trapped here forever?"

"You'll be put to rest! Please, just do this one thing for us! Please." Naomi begged. To free them from this never ending nightmare, would be amazing. The guilt of living wouldn't be so bad, then.

Morishige looked like he'd consider it, then, just like that, he disappeared.

"What? Where did he go?" Ayumi yelped, circling the area where he just stood.

"Maybe we went to Suzumoto. He looked like was considering it." Satoshi said thoughtfully. Naomi took off down the direction they came.

"Naomi? Where are you going?" Ayumi called, confused.

"Well, if he went back to see Suzumoto, then we should go back! Isn't it obvious?" She said, speeding down the hall. Satoshi sighed, grabbing Yuka's hand and running behind Naomi. Ayumi tried to run, too, but it was like her legs refused to function properly. Yoshiki held her arm firmly.

"Don't try to run; it'll make you weaker. It won't matter if we're slow."

"We? I thought you'd run off in front." Ayumi said, confused. Yoshiki scowled.

"Do you really think I'd leave you alone, weak and easily able to possess?" He said, seeming offended. Ayumi looked down in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." She gabbled quickly, flustered. Yoshiki's scowl thinned out.

"It doesn't matter. Come on."

The pair continued in silence, following Naomi and Satoshi's quick footsteps. Ayumi felt bad for offending Yoshiki, though a question was lingering in her mind.

"Kishinuma?"

"Yeah?"

"Why...do you help me...and protect me so much, when I've been acting like a bitch to you ever since we met?" Ayumi said in a rush, genuinely curious. Yoshiki was surprised by her question.

"Eh? Well...we're friends. Friends help each other." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. There was no way he was going to admit the real fact; that he loved her. Ayumi's face looked upset for a moment, then she quickly straightened it out.

"Oh, okay. You do have a point."

Yoshiki swore he saw her face fall for a split second, as if his answer upset her._ But she likes Satoshi_, he thought downheartedly.

Eventually, they caught up with Naomi and Satoshi and Yuka. They were standing a few metres away from Mayu's pulverised remains. Mayu's spirit, or Morishige's spirit, weren't there.

**-X-**

Mayu wandered the halls sadly, burying her scarred face in her limp hands. There was no way that Morshige liked her; their relationship was like a brother-sister one. Purely friendly.

She stopped at the girls lavatories. It was where Seiko died, and she knew it, so she couldn't bring herself to enter. Mayu leaned against the wall and slid down it, tears leaking out of her green eyes.

"Shige...I just want you to say that you love me. Is that so much to ask?" She whispered to herself, sobbing quietly. She didn't hear the soft quiet footsteps approaching her.

"Mayu?" Morishige called out tentatively, spotting her spirit curled up by the girls toilets, her head tucked into her arms. Morishige sat down next to her.

"Shige!" Mayu cried, jumping up and tenderly wrapping her bloody arms around his twisted neck. His arms dangled at his side dejectedly, taken aback by her friendly gesture. Mayu pulled back, the hurt visible in her dull green eyes.

"What's wrong? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked quickly. Morishige shook his head firmly.

"No! No...its just..." He couldn't finish. Could he really do this? Confess to the girl he loved so much, he'd killed himself for her?

_Think of it as a line for a play_, he told himself. Morishige stared into Mayu's green eyes, the averted them to her forehead. Staring her in the eyes made him more nervous.

"Mayu, I like you. Love you, even. And-and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Mayu's spirit heart skipped a beat. Morishige...loved her?

"Shige! I love you too!" She squealed. Her enthusiasm baffled Morishige.

"Wow. I never thought our confessions would be _after_ we died." He said. Mayu giggled.

"We sure took our time! And now we can be put to rest! My spirit feels lighter already."

"I guess mine does too." Morishige admitted. Knowing that Mayu loved him back made him feel happier.

"Oh! Did I walk in at a bad moment?" A familiar voice giggled. The pair turned around, to see the familiar face of their old friend.

"Shinohara!" Mayu exclaimed. Seiko's face turned into a cat-grin.

"Finally confess?" Seiko asked, playing with a strand of hair. Morishige glanced up at the cracked ceiling, and Mayu looked down on the blood stained floor.

"You did!" Seiko yelled, embracing Mayu. "Took you long enough! What finally pushed you to do it?"

"Well, the others showed up," Mayu admitted. "Ayumi, Mochida, Nakashima, Kishinuma, Yuka."

Seiko paled. "Naomi's here?"

"Yeah. They told us that they can do something us spirits want. Then put us to rest." Morishige explained. "Me and Mayu are all set."

"What are you going to ask them?" Mayu pressed. Seiko awkwardly played with her fingers.

"I-I'm not sure. Lets go see them first." She suggested. Mayu nodded, and grabbed Morishige's sleeve.

"Come on. Their probably at the spot where I died." She cringed at the last part.

**-X-**

"Where are they?" Naomi wondered, stepping a bit closer. Around the corner, a faint blue tinge of light shone, reflecting off the walls. Satoshi, noticing too, jerked Naomi back.

Mayu wandered through her bloody entrails, kicking a few parts out of the way as if it was ordinary. In one of her hands, she held Morishige's sleeve, Mayu was grinning from ear to ear, a sight none of them had seen in ages. Morshige was looked as composed as always, though he seemed a bit more relaxed, and there was a faint smile on his ghostly lips.

"He confessed! He did, he did!" She squealed excitedly. Mayu dropped his sleeve and ran at Ayumi engulfing her in a strong hug. Ayumi twitched, surprised, before wrapping her own arms around her spirit friend.

"Thank you, Ayumi. Thank you so much." Mayu whispered into her shoulder. "I feel lighter already. You and the others can do this, alright?"

"Your welcome, Mayu. I'm happy we can help, to put you spirits to rest, and not make you suffer anymore." Ayumi said, struggling to keep her tears in. Mayu pulled back, giving her a reassuring smile, and dashed around the corner again.

"Hey! Shinohara! Come on!"

"Seiko?" Naomi called, confused, as her dead best friend nervously rounded the corner, the rope burn clearly visible on her pale neck. Naomi cringed.

"Naomi?" Seiko lunged towards Naomi, wrapping her arms around her in a strong hug. After a few seconds, Seiko untangled herself. Ayumi took a few steps forward.

"Shinohara? What do you want? We've been appeasing the spirits, see."

"I...uhhh...I want..." Seiko stuttered, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Could she really say it? Well, she didn't have anything to lose. She was dead, anyway.

"Naomi. I want a kiss." She murmured, only loud enough for Naomi to hear. Naomi's mouth dropped open. She knew she and Seiko were quite close, but she never knew that Seiko thought of her in _that_ way.

"Are you serious?" Naomi whispered back, her heart pounding. Seiko bit her lip, then nodded.

_Was_ she serious? Did she want one on the cheek or the lips? And would she count that as her first kiss, or not because it was with a girl; her best friend in fact.

Seiko watched, as Naomi seemed to be having a mental battle with herself. "It can just be on the cheek you know. In fact, we can walk away from Mochida so he doesn't see. Wouldn't want him to get jealous, right?" She giggled lightly, watching Naomi's reaction.

Could she really kiss Seiko? Naomi was arguing back and forth in her head, but some facts smacked her back into reality. Kissing her was the least she could do! Naomi killed her, for gods sake!

"Alright." Naomi whispered. "Just not here."

When Seiko heard Naomi say that, she lit up. Two years, she'd hid her feelings, now she could finally act on them. Seiko grabbed Naomi's arm and pulled her around the corner.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Satoshi asked, worried. Four pairs of living eyes were on the two, two pairs of dead eyes as well. Seiko grinned.

"I'm going to be appeased." Seiko smirked, yanking Naomi.

**Authors note: I'm not gonna describe it. Sorry. Don't yell at me! XD**

**-X-**

"I wonder what Shinohara wants." Yoshiki wondered, kicking the scuffed floor boards with his shoe. Ayumi tapped her chin.

"All thats left is Yui-sensai." She muttered sadly. Yui sacrificed herself for Ayumi, but Ayumi felt like she could of done more to save her.

Suddenly, the two girls were back, Seiko grinning happily, Naomi bright red and flustered.

"I'm officially appeased!" Seiko announced. Naomi joined Satoshi, her face still red. He didn't want to ask what they did, but he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

"Ahhh! Whats happening?" Mayu shrieked, holding an arm for everyone to see. Slowly, she was disappearing, drifting off into thin air. Morishige inspected his sleeve, as well as Seiko.

"Woah! We really are disappearing!" Seiko yelled, as her entire arms disintegrated, as well as her legs.

"Seiko! No! Don't leave me again!" Naomi screamed. Ayumi watched as her best friend drifted away.

"Mayu? You can't be gone! Not again! Don't go!" Ayumi yelled, tears dripping out of her eyes. The upset pair could only watch, as they were gone once again.

"No...no. Where do you think they went?" Naomi asked.

"They were appeased. They must of went back to the real world." Yoshiki thought. Satoshi turned to Naomi, who was still blushing.

"So what did you and Shinohara do?" He asked, a slight edge to his voice. Naomi shrugged.

"I'll tell you later. We need to find Yui-sensai now."

"Yeah." Ayumi nodded. "Come on. I know where to go."

The group continued on silently. Satoshi kept sneaking glances at Naomi, a strange feeling in his chest. Her blush had died down, but she kept smiling and giggling to herself, like she was remembering a funny memory. What _had_ happened between her and Seiko?

Suddenly, Ayumi stopped the others.

"Be careful. The floor is really loose and gives way easily."

Satoshi and Naomi nodded, Satoshi grabbing Yuka's hand. Ayumi took a deep breath and entered the room, shuddering at the big, gaping trapdoor, which hung dejectedly off its hinges, a red pentagram on it. Horrible memories came flooding back to Ayumi; Yui-sensai hanging on with her bloody arm, Yoshiki dragging her away as she feel to her death. She pushed those awful memories down and raised her voice.

"Yui-sensai! Yui-sensai!"

"Eh? What do you want?" Yui said scornfully, walking out from behind a bookshelf. Her legs were broken, though other than that she seemed alright. Her familiar panda necklace was still around her neck.

"Yui-sensai! We've come to appease you!" Ayumi called. "What do you want?"

Yui stopped in her tracks. Appeased? She surveyed her former students. Hadn't they gotten out? What were they still doing here?

"I thought you got out." She admitted. "What are you still doing here?"

"We need to put you to rest." Ayumi said, walking a bit closer to her. "What do you want?"

Yui fell to the floor, tears dripping down her face.

"I wanted you all to be safe. To escape. _All_ of you." Yui sobbed. "What kind of teacher am I if I let three of my students die?"

Ayumi gasped. "Yui-sensai, you are an _amazing_ teacher. This wasn't your fault! Five of us got out! Surely thats better than none?"

Yui listened, though her sobbing was a bit loud. Ayumi continued to comfort her.

"You had faith in us! We got out! The first ones to ever get out! And because of you! I'm alive, because of you! You see? A bad teacher would of abandoned her students!"

Yui felt some of the pain in her chest ease, but it was still there. Yoshiki and Satoshi and Naomi and Yuka tried to comfort her as well.

"Yui-sensai! You treated me like any other student. Do you know how thankful I am for that? Most teachers single me out because I'm a delinquent! You didn't! You were one of the reasons I stayed in school!" Yoshiki shouted.

"And you weren't _just_ a teacher! You actually had fun with your students! Playing pranks that scared the hell out of me!" Satoshi added.

"You were like a big sister to us girls. One who comforted us when we were upset. Most teachers don't do that!"

Yui's sobs ceased to a quiet sniffle. She stood up slowly, with Ayumi's help, and smiled gratefully at the students.

"Thank you...thank you. I could of done more; but you guys got out! I've had the feeling that I could of done better, and got more of you out. You have eased the guilt! Thank you! Thank you!" She told them, the happiness radiating off of her.

"Yui-sensai! Your disappearing! Look!" Ayumi explained. Yui glanced down, to see her drifting away, until she was gone completely.

"Is it over?" Yuka asked quietly, tugging on Satoshi's sleeve.

"I think so...but why are we still here?" He wondered. Ayumi looked around worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but we sh-AHHH!" Ayumi screamed. The ground began to shake. Another earthquake, but this time was really, really bad. Chunks of ceiling and plaster fell, and several floorboards gave way.

"Whats happening?!" Naomi shrieked, clutching Satoshi's shirt.

"I don't know! I think we need to get outside! Hurry! Come on!" He yelled, grabbing Yuka and Naomi's hands. Yoshiki pulled Ayumi with him. The five dashed through the falling Heavenly Host, avoiding the debris and other random items. A few had gotten dangerously close to them, and Satoshi wrenched open the second wing door and pushed everyone out.

"Over the fence! Hurry!"

Quickly, Yoshiki hopped over the fence, pulling Ayumi over it, causing her to land on him. Naomi jumped over, Yuka landing beside her. Satoshi was the last.

"Hurry! Satoshi!" Naomi screeched, reaching up and pulling his arm. He was jerked over the fence, and fell face first into the grassy ground.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The five screamed, as darkness enveloped them, making them lose consciousness.

**Authors note: I feel like this chapter is really bad, compared to the others. You, the reader, might not think so, but I think it is. Don't worry! I will be continuing!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors note: When you read this, your probably gonna be like 'What. The. Hell.' But this is Corpse Party, after all, where crazy screwed up stuff happens. Last chapter! Don't worry, there will be an epilogue after this. And I will be uploading more Corpse party stories. I've got a few in mind already. They'll probably be set so the whole Heavenly Host incident never happened, but I don't know. All I know is that I will be posting more stories. Enjoy this chapter! The epilogue till probably be up the same time this chapter is up, but maybe it will be posted in a few days or so.**

**_READ THIS! VERY IMPORTANT:_**** I will be changing my pen name, because I just don't like my name right now. So if you see this story under a different pen name, its because I've changed it. It is now WatermelonCupcakez. (Don't judge.)**

Chapter 12

"Shinozaki!"

Yoshiki gently shook the unconscious girl's shoulder. Ayumi stirred, sitting up, facing Yoshiki. Beside her, Naomi was trying to shake Satoshi and Yuka awake. Ayumi gave a little smile to Yoshiki, before turning and surveying her surroundings. They were back in the school hall, the students cowering in fear at the end, the teachers in hysterics. A few were pointing up, shielding their eyes. Ayumi followed their fingers, to be greeted with a horrific sight. Around a dozen students were hanging from the ceiling, their faces bloated and purple, thick ropes around their necks. Ayumi gasped, then looked at the floor. Blood and entrails and organs were splattered on it, like some insane painting. Ayumi clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god. I-I thought no one else would die!" She gasped. Yoshiki noticed too, and drew in a sharp breath. Satoshi sat up, and glanced around. Naomi did too.

"What. The. Hell." Satoshi said. He turned to Yuka, who was now regaining consciousness. "Don't look, Yuka!" Satoshi covered his hands over her eyes. A few teachers marched up to the groggy group, taking care to avoid the pile of guts. The principal and a few other teachers, their faces tear stained and red.

"I thought...you would take care of it." The principal said, covering his tear stained eyes, to hide them from the corpses. "Dozens of students just_ died_!"

"I know! Its terrible, horrible." Ayumi said sadly, hanging her bloodstained head. One of the other teachers sniffed.

"What will their parents think? What will anyone think?" She sobbed. Satoshi shook his head.

"I-I don't think anyone _will_ be remembered," He explained. "No one remembered Morishige or Suzumoto or Yui-sensai or Shinohara."

"They will be remembered." Ayumi said. "One of the spirits told me...that they will be remembered. Oh, this is terrible!"

"But we still can't get out." A student pointed out, wandering over to the group.

"We have everything we need. We just need to appease-"

Another scream pierced the air, causing most of the students to jump. Before everyone else, Ayumi saw the spirits, blue and red spirits hovering around in the air. Her head felt faint, and she suddenly lost consciousness, falling against Yoshiki. She wasn't even sure if she fainted due to spirits or blood loss.

"Shinozaki? Shinozaki, wake up!" Yoshiki called urgently, quickly responding to the weight that suddenly fell against him. He gripped her shoulders, shaking her gently. Ayumi didn't stir, and slipped from his grip and fell onto the floor. Before Yoshiki could help her anymore, blue and red spirits surrounded them. You could see what they'd looked like in real life, without the injuries from Heavenly Host. Quickly, they swarmed around the five, Satoshi and Yoshiki and Naomi and Yuka fully aware of what was happening, Ayumi unconscious on the floor.

As the spirits gathered around them, Satoshi choked out a command. "The name tags! The name tags!" He shouted, shoving his hands into his pockets and flinging them out into piles on the floor. Naomi and Yoshiki followed suit, until dozens of name tags littered the floor. Eagerly, the ghosts pushed and shoved, trying to find their student IDs. Satoshi took a step back, gesturing for the others to do so. Most of the blue spirits, upon finding their student IDs, nodding in Satoshi's direction, and faded away, seemingly now appeased. But the most frightening thing, was that the remaining blue spirits turned red. Naomi could hear a few muttering.

"Memories. My memories. My school, my life. Taken away from me."

"I remember. I remember that horrible, stupid charm. I objected, but no one listened to me."

"All these living souls...do they know how lucky they are? Oh, maybe I should make them like us."

Naomi gasped, as the red spirits flared up. She nudged Satoshi quickly.

"Satoshi! Their going to kill the students! We need to do something!" She hissed.

"They are! What can we do?" Satoshi exclaimed, his cowardly nature breaking through slightly. The spirits grinned, their transparent bodies glowing vividly. Suddenly, at least half of them lunged forward, and it was like in the time it took them to run over to the cowering students of Kisaragi, they _grew_. It appeared that they got bigger, like giants. They seized at least three students in each transparent blue fist, and seemed to be enjoying the helpless screams. Like Sachiko.

The spirits then began to _squeeze_ the students, torturously slow, as if they wanted to savour the pain. The agonised cries of the students were almost unbearable as the life was squeezed out of them,

"No! Stop, please stop!" Naomi shrieked. She sprinted forward, intending to do anything she could to stop the pain of her schoolmates. Another spirit turned, and held up her hand. Suddenly, Naomi was flung back with such force into a wall, cracks appeared behind her on the wall, Naomi sliding down, fading out of consciousness slowly.

"Naomi!" Satoshi shouted, running over to her body. He checked her wrist.

"Good, she still has a pulse. I'm sorry, Naomi, I have to help the others. Just don't die, please!" He begged her quietly. Yoshiki ran over to him.

"Satoshi! We have to do something!"

"I know, idiot! Think, think! It doesn't seem like we can get close to them. Why didn't appeasing them freaking work?!" Satoshi yelled, the frustration getting to him. Yuka was over by Ayumi's body, tending to her wounds carefully. Yoshiki stared towards the spirits again. More teachers and students were desperately trying to get close, but the same thing happened; they were thrown back into the wall, the cracks bigger depending on the size of the human, by the looks of it. The cracks in the wall just kept getting bigger and bigger, eventually the cracks merging. Satoshi's eyes widened, as the cracks travelled up the wall on their own, a sound of plaster and wood splitting. A spirit turned towards Satoshi and Yoshiki, a unnaturally wide smile stretched across his face.

"This is going too slow." He said softly. The spirit tapped his foot against the floor, and near the end, where most of the people were hiding, gave way. Screams and shrieks were heard, as some just fell, and others clutched onto boards and pieces of wood.

"No! Stop! You can't kill all these people! Its the Darkening! Stop!" Satoshi shouted. The cracks on the wall just got bigger, and bigger, eventually travelling up to the roof.

"Satoshi! Look!" Yoshiki yelled, pointing up. Chunks of ceiling rained down, hitting students on the head, the arms, the legs. The students who were hung on the ceiling fell as well, the soft thud of their lifeless bodies hitting the floor. If they didn't do something soon, the whole roof would crush them all.

"Their going to kill us all!"

"Someone, please, help us!"

The students screamed and pleaded for their lives. It was just a sick joke. The students hanging from the roof, now falling, the students in the spirits grasp, the students hanging on to the wood and flooring, the students and teachers, unconscious on the ground, because of the impact of the spirits force. Yuka desperately, trying to revive Ayumi or Naomi.

"No! We can't just die this easily! Please, someone, help us!" Yuka begged silently, tears streaming down her face, bits of plaster falling near her and Ayumi. Yuka hugged Ayumi, crying.

"Please, Ayumi-chan, come back. You can help us. We can't just die!"

In Ayumi's head, she could only register screams. Screams of pain, and agony...the screams she was all too familiar with from Heavenly Host. She'd let four good people die; she couldn't let that happen again, to larger amounts of people!

Desperately, Ayumi tried to force herself to wake up, to see what was going on, but she wasn't that strong willed. It was like someone was keeping her unconscious.

"God danmit, let me up!" She screamed in her head, trying to move her immobile arms and legs. It was no use. Her mind was swimming, blackness consuming her, threatening to shut her mind down for good; but Ayumi refused to give in. In a way, this whole mess was her fault, and she wanted to fix it. Her mind recalled back to the things Hinoe once told her.

_"Do you know why I decided to become a psychic, Ayumi?" _

_"No." Ayumi sat on Hinoe's bed, watching as Hinoe re-organise her bookshelf._

_"Its because its in our blood." _

_"Huh?" _

_"Blood." Hinoe repeated, turning to look at her. "You can't just wake up and decide to be a psychic, Ayumi. You need to have a history, a strong bloodline. _

_"A strong bloodline? What does that mean?"_

_"It means," Hinoe dropped her voice, leaning in to whisper to her. "That we come from a very strong, and powerful bloodline." _

_"For real?" _

_"Yes. Spells and black magic and occult. Mum and Dad didn't want you to know. Its dangerous." _

_"Dangerous?" _

_"__Consequences, Ayumi. Performing a spell wrong...I don't even want to talk about it." _

_"Tell me! Please, Hinoe!" _

_Hinoe sighed. "One of my friends performed a spell...wrong...and she burst into a ball of black flames."_

_"No! That can't be true, can't it?" _

_"It is. Just...don't try any black magic, unless your absolutely certain your going to perform the spell right." Hinoe warned. Ayumi nodded. _

_"Okay, Hinoe." _

_"Promise me, Ayumi!" Hinoe said urgently. _

_"Yes. I will never, ever perform any spells." Ayumi vowed. _

Spells. Spells. Spells that could save everyone now! Ayumi wasn't sure whether she knew any spells, but it maybe it was from instinct.

"Wake up, Ayumi! Wake up!" She mentally told herself. Gathering up all the willpower she could, Ayumi forced herself to wake up, her glazed blue eyes drifting open.

"Ayumi-chan!" Yuka cried joyfully, distracted for a second from the chaos happening around her. "Your awake!"

"Yuka?" Ayumi whispered. "Whats happening?"

"Its terrible!" Yuka shouted, tears running down her face. Ayumi sat up, rubbing her bloodstained head, staring around at the horrors.

"Ayumi-chan, you have to help us!" Yuka yelled. "Please, help us!"

"I will! I can't let any more people die at my hands!" Ayumi said. She shot up into a standing position, though her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. She had to stop this, no matter how much her physical and mental state was suffering.

Shakily, as the ceiling crumbled with every second, Ayumi moved forward, gathering up all her courage. She was as scared as hell of the spirits, but this had to work.

Ayumi really had no experience with spells or magic. Hinoe refused to teach her that stuff. But in the back of her foggy mind, words of a strange spell start to clearly appear. Ayumi stood where she was, completely still, and clasped her hands together, pointing upwards.

"Ahun chia shiva sun." Ayumi chanted, though she felt like fainting at that very moment. **(Don't even ask.)**

Immediately, everything in the room froze. A bright, blinding white light emitted from Ayumi's hands, growing bigger and bigger, like a bubble. Soon, it exploded, causing white sparks to fly everywhere. On everything the sparks touched, it returned back to normal, the cracks disappearing, the dead bodies of students coming back to life, the spirits disappearing all together, the floor remaking itself. In less than a second, everything was back to normal. All the dead were revived, the ceiling intact, any proof of damage gone. Ayumi swayed on her feet for a second, woozy, before crashing to the ground, her breathing fast and ragged.

Other than Ayumi, everything was back to normal. Most of the halls occupants didn't even notice the fainting girl, instead making a beeline towards the door, finding it open. They all rushed out, tears streaming down their faces, of utter joy. A few hung back, overwhelmed and shocked by the experience. Yoshiki rushed over to Ayumi, Satoshi running over to Naomi, who regained consciousness wearily.

"What-what happened?" Naomi asked, rubbing her head. Satoshi grinned,

"Don't worry. I think its over now." Satoshi said, smiling a little.

**-X-**

_"The price of black magic..." _A voice whispered in Ayumi's head. _"The price...you could of failed. But you didn't. You have lifted the curse on Heavenly Host. Its over now." _

In Ayumi's head, images of the crumbling Heavenly Host flashed across her mind. Debris littered the floor, marking that Heavenly Host was finally coming down. Forever.

"No...new victims." Ayumi thought. "No more...deaths. Gone. Gone forever."

Four extremely familiar spirits danced across her mind.

"At...rest...now."

"Peaceful."


	14. Epilogue

**Authors note: Epilogue is finally here! I will be posting stories, but probably in a few days or so, because I have been losing sleep over this and I need to regain the energy. I hope you understand! Enjoy! I know its kinda short, but short and sweet, thats what I say! XD**

Epilogue.

Four beings wandered around classroom 2-9, invisible to everyone. It was a few weeks after what happened. The principal insisted that the school was shut down for a while. Of course, most of the parents were pissed off that their children were missing weeks of school, but after it was explained, most opted for therapy for their traumatised kids. Some forced them to transfer, which was rather unfortunate. Though, it wasn't unreasonable, after everything that happened. The classroom was empty, Naomi, Satoshi, Ayumi and Yoshiki left behind.

Naomi shuffled a few papers around, clearing out her messy desk, a look of disgust as she fished out an old apple. Now that she knew that Seiko was put to rest, she'd become more stable, more happy and smiley, without the guilt of her being killed by Naomi's hands. It was still a bit painful to come to school without Seiko there, but she'd learn to cope with it eventually.

Satoshi laughed, plucking the apple from her hands and waving it in front of her face teasingly. Naomi giggled and batted his hand away, holding her nose with the other. Satoshi was more than happy that Naomi had snapped out of her depression, more bright and lively, though there were moments when she'd snap or become irritated easily. Satoshi didn't mind, since it was an improvement from the sulky, upset Naomi.

Ayumi organised the papers on the teachers podium, her head and arm stitched neatly. After Sachiko released them, her friends rushed her to a hospital, where she was out a few days later, still rather weak and on medicine, but healing gradually. Her mood was better now, like Naomi's. Naomi only had the guilt of killing Seiko. Ayumi felt like she had the guilt of killing all her friends since she pulled out that charm, and now she'd felt lighter, freer.

Yoshiki stood next to Ayumi, helping her with the papers although she kept insisting she didn't need help. Yoshiki refused to go away, though Ayumi made out that she wanted him to go away, she actually wanted him to stay. She felt so much safer around him, more protected. Yoshiki knew this, and was more than happy. They'd grown so close, Ayumi insisted that they call each other by their personal names.

The four blue transparent people watched the four living ones silently, also happy, without the pain of death. Mayu smiled, her beautiful face finally intact. Yui nodded towards Ayumi happily, who, as always was being a good class rep and helping out the new assistant homeroom teacher. Yui thought the new teacher to be quite good and skilled, academically, but it was like she had no connection to her students, like she had with hers. Morishige wrinkled his nose and pushed his glasses up, his neck no longer twisted painfully. Seiko watched Naomi, her bright attitude regained. From behind Mayu, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Can you come and play with us, lady?" Yuki asked, her eye and tongue returned, her outfit no longer blood stained. Tokiko stood next to her, her head returned, revealing a fresh, innocent face, her eyes shining.

There was a time when that question meant death, but Mayu smiled at them, no longer threatened. It was genuinely meant, not a death sentence. Just young girls wanting to play with ponies or something.

"Of course. Come on, lets go." Mayu held out two hands, and Yuki and Tokiko grabbed onto them, like a mother with two daughters. The other three watched, as a bright light emitted from the corner of the room. Mayu let Yuki and Tokiko pull her in, glancing back one last time at her four living friends. Morishige did the same, as did Yui and Seiko, a sad look in their eyes. Then, all of them stepped into the light, disappearing. Before Seiko disappeared, she whispered a word.

"Goodbye."

Ayumi felt a spirit presence in the classroom. She turned her head abruptedly, away from her and Yoshiki's conversation, cutting him off, to the corner of the room. She watched as her four friends disappear through a bright light.

_"No more pain for them. No more."_ Ayumi thought in her head, smiling slightly. Yoshiki noticed her sudden movement.

"Hey, Ayumi, what's wrong?" He asked. Naomi and Satoshi turned as well at the class rep. Ayumi shook her head, then smiled brightly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Anymore.


End file.
